


Girl Driver~Now We Can Fight

by Hallon_H_Stark



Series: Girl Driver [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), formula 1 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Dreams, F/M, Female Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Formula 1, Genderbending, Genderswap, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Identity Reveal, Male Astrid Hofferson, OC, School Project, Secret Identity, mentions of other fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallon_H_Stark/pseuds/Hallon_H_Stark
Summary: Hailey Haddock has always been talented driver. Since she was little girl, she has always practiced with her older brother Hayden with go-carts. Luckily their father is rich so both of them could have that as a hobby. Both of them has clear goal. Get to the most appreciated series in the world. Crown jewel of Motorsport, Formula 1. Hailey has always been best but what happens when being too good becomes cause of major setback. How Hailey, who has been homeschooled for her whole life, has to go to a public high school to spend time. Is Hailey’s dream to become first successful female Formula 1 driver shattered or is there any chance to make this work.(This fic is also in Wattpad under the same name. User:HallonHStark)
Relationships: Astrid & Fishlegs & Hiccup & Ruffnut & Snotlout & Tuffnut, Gobber the Belch & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Original Character(s), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Stoick the Vast, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast & Original Female Character(s), Stoick the Vast & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Girl Driver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697032
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. What we are dealing with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has answer for the title

Hailey Haddock has always been talented driver. Since she was little girl, she has always practiced with her older brother Hayden with go-carts. Luckily their father is rich so both of them could have that as a hobby. Both of them has clear goal. Get to the most appreciated (writers opinion) series in the world. Crown jewel of Motorsport, Formula 1. Hailey has always been best but what happens when being too good becomes cause of major setback. How Hailey, who has been homeschooled for her whole life, has to go to a public high school to spend time. Is Hailey’s dream to become first successful female Formula 1 driver shattered or is there any chance to make this work.  
  



	2. Hailey Haddock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for now to the where all this starts from. Everything in () are my thoughts to you, explaining or something idk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it. Free to comment, I thank you even for hate. I have been thinking making this a trilogy. Longer stories shorter chapter. English isn’t my first language so there will be mistakes.  
> Peace out and stay safe  
> ~Hallon~

**No one's P.O.V**

It was sunny day or more likely clear night, depends what point of the world you are looking things. Its end of November, 29th of 2020 if you want to be exact. Even though it's nice weather, people are stacked inside their homes. **( I said, there will be no coronavirus if you were afraid)** Reason for that? Answer is one place. Abu Dhabi.

"And it's the lights out and way we go! For 2020 Formula 2 Abu Dhabi GP!" shouted through the many televisions, phones, computers, in different of languages. Formula 3? Done. Formula 2? Now racing. Formula 1, crown jewel of motorsport? waiting for it's turn.

Other classes didn't get as much of attention as F1 but now tables have turned. Why, you may ask. Because championship leader is a girl, 16-year-old rookie. More importantly no one believed that she would even have a chance to take part to the season after her accident what caused her to lose her left leg.( **I know that that isn't possible but I want to take this character as closely as possible to original character that means left leg has to go at age of 15 so feel free to sue me)** Her driving style is so natural looking that most think that she was born with steering wheel on her hand. She just have to get one point from this sprint race and she would be F2 champion of 2020. Sprint race. 120km or 75mi. 22 laps around the Yas Marina Circuit.

**(Time jump about 45min because I don't want to describe the race. I suck at it)**

"And the winner of the 2020 F2 Abu Dhabi's sprint race and the F2 Champion is Hailey Haddock!" Hailey jumps out of the car and goes hugging her team group. She had won. She had really won. While she stands in the podium, in the middle looking down the team, she feel proud. After the trophies and "champagne". The thing she loves and hates the most. Interviews.

"So Hailey, how does it feel to be a champion?" asked one interviewer. "It's not really new thing. Like I won Formula 3 last year but it is the good feeing. One step to closer to dream kind of thing" Hailey Haddock. Girl with auburn hair, 160 cm tall **(You do the math, I don't live in America)** , Emerald green eyes. Many says that she is loosing her talent or what she can do in racing because many says that she could be actress in Hollywood just because many consider her beautiful. Beautiful inside and out. After questions to other drivers, the question comes that she fear. "Hailey, now that you have won the championship in F2, what are the plans to the future, considering your age, it can't be Formula 1." There it is, question that even she doesn't know the answer. F2 champion normally gets the seat in lower teams in Formula 1 for next year. Teams like racing point, Alfa Romeo or Williams. Hailey's brother Hayden, who is 3 years older than Hailey got seat in Racing point after winning championship last year. ( **Apologies to Nyck de Vries** ) But there is no hope for Hailey. After Max Verstappen got into F1 in 2015 at age of 17, FIA made sure that no underage driver can go yo F1. "I actually don't know yet but hopefully something that helps me to get into F1 car after the next year." "Thank you ladies and gentleman." That was the cue to leave and Hailey didn't stay to listen to ending of it. She was afraid. She can't get a seat neither in F2 or F1. It's the rules. Normally Hailey had won everything in her rookie year. That is the reason why she belongs to Ferrari's young drivers academy. She walked through the paddock and to Racing Points carrage. She would watch her brother race with her father no matter what. "Congratulation Hailey!" Big man in a suit said. "Thanks, dad" Hailey's and Hayden's father, Sam "Stoick" Haddock is big but gentle. Also super rich. If he would want, he would buy his own F1 team. Even though you need money to get F1, you need talent to some day to win championship. Hailey turned her eyes to TV-screen. What will she do now?


	3. What!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens after FIA reward gala, so I don´t have to write that in the mix. It would be difficult and annoying, especially because they don´t show those in my country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May I remind that characters and basically story isn´t 100% mine so if someone has problems with that, can they suck it up and talk to me. Also this is longest chapter I have ever written so I´m proud of my self. And for reminder () are my thoughts to you.

**Hailey's P.O.V**  
I lay down in my bed. I'm stressed out. I have nothing to do next year or to year after that. Most of the present drivers have their contracts long enough to me being forgotten. My manager called me yesterday. He said that if seat becomes free in 2023 or 2024, he would mention me. I don't raise my hopes. Even though it helps that Hayden is in, because at least he can fulfil his dream and he has racing car at home so I can at least drive with that in our home test track. Yes we have that.  
"HAILEY!!! COME DOWNSTAIRS!!!" My father shouted. I got up and looked at my trophy. I thought FIA gala would be amazing for me this year. Noup, that didn't happen. It was like funeral to me. Funeral to my dreams. If I could have just waited few years. Maybe becoming second, third or fourth, I would have been good enough to keep my seat in F2 but NO. I had to make my mark. That would have been good enough. Ferrari's young driver academy isn't like Red Bull's where it is either result in or you are out.  
"HAILEY!!" my father shouted again. "COMING!" and I ran downstairs. In dining room, there was my dad, Hayden and some other man, I don't recognize. It wasn't Gary. "Hailey, this is Mr. Bludvist. He is principal of the Berk high." Berk high is public high school in this town. Yeah. Berk isn't big town but it is bigger than towns surrounding it. Ou almost forgot. My dad is Berk's mayor. **(yeah, really original, I know)** "Nice to meet you miss Haddock. And congratulations for winning the championship." Mr. Bludvist said and he held his hand in front of me. I took it. "Nice to meet you too Mr. Bludvist and thank you. But may I ask you what are you doing here and how that concerns me?" I looked at Hayden and saw his face. It doesn't look good and when my party-till-I-die brother has that face, I know something is up and that isn't good. "Glad that you asked Hailey. Will you please sit down." my father said and I obeyed. When I sat down next to my brother, my father continued. "Hailey, as you know. You don't have a seat next year. I have talked to Mr. Bludvist that you would start Berk high after the winter holiday." **(So I don't know how Christmas holiday works in America and how long is it so I use my own holiday calendar. Also I live in Finland so my schooling system works very differently than American so my only resource are other Fanfic's. Basically because I don't have interest to read anything else)**  
"What!?" I shouted. I would have never believed that my father would but me in the public high school. Not that I would think that I'm better than anyone else. It's just because, I really don't have friends outside of race tracks. "Hailey, it would be good for you. Making new friends and get the real teenage girl life." My father pleaded. "But dad, me and Hayden have been homeschooled our whole lives. Why I can't stay at home." I asked. I really need explanation for this. "Sis, It would be cool. Besides, while I'm racing and dad is either in business meeting, work or in my races, you would have to alone." I sighed. They are speaking the truth and there is no fighting for that, so I switched my look to Mr. Bludvist. "Sir, is there any sports team or anything athletic in school?" H smiled at me. Weird. I didn't believe man that serious looking could smile. "We can look into those and you can chose what you like in January when school starts." I nodded.  
 **(Time skip about an hour. Talking the things what Hailey would need in school but point of view stays the same)**  
When we have talked about an hour or more likely Hayden disappearing somewhere. Most likely our secret place and me silently listening while my dad and my future principal talking about school things, I came to a realization. "Excuse me but what about my name. Dad if I want to make this as normal as possible. I can't go looking like this." I asked. My dad burrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?" I sighed but I saw with my eye corner that Mr. Bludvist had understood what I mean. "Dad, you are mayor of this town, you are also owner of biggest green energy-factory in the world. Not only that would cause unwanted attention but mine and Hayden's names and pictures hang all of internet and news papers. I don't want to make fake friends who are just after money and fame." Now my father understood and he looked at Mr. Bludvist. "Is there anything we can do about that?" "Well if miss Haddock has a relative or godparent who could help then it would help. Taking for example his/hers last name would help if miss Haddock don't want to go by her own name. Normally I wouldn't allow it but I can make an exception this time." I know how to make me well, un-me but name thing worries me. That would be problem. But luckily my dad has already name in mind. "She can take her godfathers last name." "So what name we will put in the system." **(SCHOOL SYSTEM)** Mr. Bludvist asked. Both of them looked at me.  
"Helen, Helen Boargsen."


	4. New student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the gang. Also, I will make two versions of this chapter one with Ace, one with Hailey.

**Ace's P.O.V**  
I wake up at 7 am. School. Of course vacation had to go faster than actual school weeks. I get up with he groan. I love/hate relationship for school. I hate studying but I love hang out with my friends or actually anyone in school. I'm also leader of the school's soccer team. But it's winter, it's cold so soccer is out of the question.   
"ACE HOFFERSON, IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW, YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!" my mom shouted from downstairs. "YES, YES MOM!", I shouted back. I put my usual outfit: black jeans, white shirt and blue hoodie. **( I'm really bad at fashion in real life, so I have no idea how to dress up good, especially to the most popular guy in school)** I went to downstairs to breakfast. My lil sis is also there. She is 10 and she is hyped for some reason. "Brother, aren't you exiting to go to school to meet friends and learn new things and....." Yeah that sounds about right. I can't wait to that day when Alex goes to high school and realizes that everything in school isn't that fun. After breakfast, I start to get ready to leave, luckily I don't live far away from school. It is a benefit because I don't have license yet and school parties are easier to make. My mom and dad earn pretty well so I'm lucky to be on the rich side in the hierarchy in school. I know that all of the students don't really like me but are my friends because of money, my ex-girlfriend is fine example of that but I have few real friends and we are THE gang in the school.  
When I get to the school, I see my friends in the hallway. Well not all of them. "Ace!!" my friend shout. Let me introduce them. Stephanie Jorgensson: she is kind of a kiss-up, always flirting but I know that she really isn't interested because she flirts with every guy in school that looks decant enough. Her father is Berk's mayors brother and he has pretty good career. How to I know that? She brags about it all the time. (I want Step and Hailey to be cousins because I'm obsessed in those fanfic's were Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins) Then there is the twins Roxana and Tyrone Thorston, schools trouble makers. There are reason why twins aren't allowed in chemistry class and everyone in the school knows it but still disasters happen. I'm not sure I want to know why or how.  
"Where is Fischer?" I asked. Fischer Ingerman is our groups nerd. He is very good at every subject and luckily he helps us in those were we aren't very good at. "He is showing school to new student." Roxana responded. Huh? New student. Before I could ask anymore questions, the bell rang. Luckily is our home class for first two hours. That is tradition **(In my school those things happen once a year but I wanted two of them. My home class teacher doesn't teach me anything and that is sad because he is best teacher in school** ) and I actually don't mind that class. Mr. V. Grimborn is actually good teacher.  
We get to the class just in time. In our class there are 31 students or 32 if that new comes to our class. Fischer comes little later but he doesn't have anyone with him. Then Mr. V. Grimborn walks in with a girl. I got to say, she is the most nerdiest looking girl I have ever seen. She has long braids, glasses and green sweater. "So class this is our new student, Helen Boargsen. Ms. Boargsen, please go find your seat and we can begin." Mr V. Grimborn said. Helen went to first row, just in front of the teachers desk. Something about her doesn't seem right but I don't know what.  
 **(I want Sophomore year under the way fast so I let Ace tell brief recap)**  
When the school really starts, I start to think that Fischer is going to lose his tittle as smartest in our class. This new girl Helen seems to know everything no matter what the subject is. She is amazing drawer, she can make everything looks realistic. In math, science and chemistry, she sometimes corrects the teachers. In languages she shines and she seems to now everything by the date. It's amazing and annoying. How can she be good at everything. But only thing she isn't good of is making friends. She seems to get ok with Fischer but that just it, she doesn't speak much outside of the classes so I thought she wants space or wants to be alone. There is one thing that surprises me most. Most of the typical nerd aren't good at sports but Helen, she makes most of the guys eat her dust. I never would have guessed that she is athletic but it seems like it, she but science in that too when soccer team asks how can she run or do anything that good. So we don't understand her.  
Last week of the school year, she wasn't in the school. I don't know why but teachers didn't seem to care. Luckily summer starts and me and our friends can hang out more. Only two years of high school left and then this torture what others call education ends.  
 **No one's P.O.V**  
Little does Ace or the rest of the gang know that next two years will change their lives in the way they never thought before.


	5. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey´s point of view.

**Hailey's P.O.V**  
I wake up at 6 am in my first school day. I'm surprised that I'm exited. That has to do about the fact that I'm used to wake up early in the morning. I jump out of my bed and go to my closet. What should I wear today. I was just taking my red dress and black jacket, my favorites when I remembered. Ou right, I have to look different. So I toke my green sweatshirt, brown jeans and my fake glasses. My sight is good so I really don't need them but I want to look so much different than normally. I also braided my hair and then I went to downstairs. My father was nowhere to be found but Hayden was in downstairs.   
"Sis, what in the name of Thor are you wearing?" Hayden asked. He had fallen from the chair when he saw me. "Good morning to you too. And what comes to my outfit, I have to look different. I don't want to everyone recognize me. If they want to hang out with me when I look like this, I know that they are not after money. "I answered. "Good luck lil sis and if something comes up call me, I know how to handle jerks." He said. I love Hayden. He is the best big brother I could ask for. He is kind, little overprotective and funny. He is the reason no one underestimated me out loud when I started racing full time. Hayden also bought a real life formula 1 car, It's old but it's better than nothing. I hugged him, took sandwich he made me and left. I have to be early in school.  
 **(Time jump to school)**  
When I arrived to the school, I sighed. Well if this can keep me sulking all the time then I'm ready for it. I walked in and I wasn't surprised that there wasn't anyone there. It was 6:30 in the morning after all. What was surprise me was that I found principals office with ease. When I knocked, I heard 'In' and I opened the door. There was big table. Mr. Bludvist sat behind it. There were bookcase other side of the room and there three chairs in front of the principals desk. **( I was the "good girl" in school and still am so i have no idea what is inside of principals office)** Big, blonde boy was sitting on one of the chairs. "Aaa, miss Boargsen, it's good that you are so early. This is Fischer Ingerman. He will be giving you tour around the school before lessons starts. If you have any questions, ask him, other students or teachers. Sounds alright?" I nodded. Fischer-guy stood up and I followed him into the hallway. "So I'm Fischer Ingerman as you heard and umm" He shuttered. Cute, he is shy. "Hey Fischer, I'm Ha-Helen Boargsen. Nice to meet you." I offered my hand and cursed inside my head that I almost ruined my secret identity before school even started.  
I followed Fischer all morning. He seems to be nice guy, nerd but nice. "So you will be in my class. Mr. V. Grimborn's glass. We can find him so he can fill you in." He said. I giggled. "Why there is V. in his name?" It sound odd to me. "Because he, and his brother are both teachers here. Mr. Viggo Grimborn is our teacher. He teaches math and his brother, Mr. Ryker Grimborn is PE teacher." He answered. So I will be thought by brothers, even though I think I will correct our teacher more than his brother. We found Mr. V. Grimborn and Fischer left when the bell rang. I followed our teacher. When we got to the class, Mr. V. Grimborn introduced me and I went to sit just in front of his desk. It sounded like nerd thing to do because Fischer was other side of me. Class seems to have me, Fischer and 30 other students. Well not that I'm not used to the people, it is different. Normally there were cameras, interviewers and teams now, there is 31 students, who don't know who I am. So I should give my best.  
 **(Now comes the part which explains why Hailey is so good)**  
I got to say, Sophomore year is easy. There is not too much social works so I can do things easily. No one seems to eager to talk to be outside of Fischer but he has his own friends also. So normally, I do school work and this i actually what I wanted. I don't have to be center of the attention. Art class is my favorite. I like to draw. I have drawn whole my life. It helps with your nerves after the action filled race. Also, I have drawn race cars sine I was 3 so I can say that I have had practice. What comes to the "real" subjects, I thought that they would be harder, no. No they aren't. Math, science and chemistry are easy. I but all the problems describing something in motorsport. It surprises me how so many problems can be put in some format. Languages are also easy. I race against people all around the world so I hear a lot. Especially German, Italian and Spanish. I think those are enough for me. What comes to the history, well, I remember every champion in F1, every race date, everything. So I know how to practice my memory to remember things. The thing that I really shine is sports. i'm best of the girls, which haven't been really wise from my part, maybe I should have left sports to the background but it is late for now. Even guys have asked, how I have trained or how I'm so fast. I have answered most nerdiest way ever but never lied. I have just made answer so tough that they would have guessed that I'm driver. Only guy in the football team that haven't asked me anything has been the leader. Ace Hofferson if I remember correctly. Fischer have said names of everyone in the class but I have really talked to them so, I have only remembered "the important people" and stay out of their way.  
I was last week of school away, because dad wanted to have family time. Odd but I didn't mind it. Italy was amazing. I can't wait when I'm out of the school for good and I got to travel all over the world with my brother.  
 **No one's P.O.V**  
Little did Hailey know that her opinions will be different in next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you Happy Easter and I will upload in the next Tuesday  
> Peace out and stay safe.  
> -Hallon-


	6. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gang´s and Hailey´s summers in one chapter. Little bit more background to Hailey and Hayden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only chapter I´m going to make that has two point of views. Reason to that? My plans didn´t work.  
> Peace out and stay safe.  
> -Hallon-

Hailey's P.O.V  
This summer is awesome and depressing at the same time. I like the freedom that I have now but I miss racetracks. Yeah, I can practice with my brothers car but it's not the same as racing. All the adrenaline, the speed, little caps that you have to notice to win, competing wheel to wheel. Yeah I miss the race weekends. But it's nice to just sit in the paddock, watching how my brother's races. Because 2021 rules, cars are more equal and huge speed differences have dropped massively. It's no longer Mercedes vs Ferrari vs Red Bull. Now all the teams can fight for good positions. Williams, McLaren, Haas, Aston Martin, Renault, Alfa Tauri and Alfa Romeo are now equal to the big teams. **( This would be dream without the fact that this will never happen)** Even my brother have succeed to get into podium once in this year with his Aston Martin. I got to say, pink doesn't suit my brother at all. But this is not fashion show.  
I have followed Hayden all summer. I got out of the school early because my father promised that we would go watch one race together. Our dad tries to find place from his busy schedule to watch races. He knows what racing means to us. But we understand that he can't always come. Me and dad went together to watch the race in Monaco. Father left after the race, Hayden was amazingly 5th, but I told my father that I wanted to follow Hayden to all races before school starts. Luckily he agreed.  
"So sis, it seems like you can take girl from the track but she will always come back." Hayden joked one evening. Team was very generous to let we travel with them but I think my dad and his money have something to say to that. "Yeah, wait until I get here permanently, you will eat my dust, brother" I answered. Even tough we are siblings, we don't fight very much, it's more teasing that anything else. We help each other a lot. I help Hayden to keep his temper down and he helps me with my training. I think that me and Hayden wouldn't be that close if our mother haven't died when I was a baby.  
Next school year starts in 1st of September **(Idk when it really starts and I'm not that into this to reach the real answer)** so I had so much time with my brother in Europe. Whole summer was traveling. I got to say, now that I don't have racers, I had actual time my self and I had the chance to visit in the cities F1 circus were, not only the hotel. There was dark cloud on my head but I thought 'I left the door open, he can survive'. You wonder who the "he" is. He is our pet that even dad doesn't know about. **(If someone figures that out, don't comment it. It is reveled in third book)** But back to the real thing. I have never imagined that world would be just as beautiful that I have seen in this summer.   
Azerbaijan was amazing. Hayden was 3rd in the race and Baku it self is amazing city. History? I'm nerd, I love it. Canada was disappointment because it rained and Hayden retired from the race. Also I have been in Montreal before so nothing new to me. Gp in France is always boring, no exception and Hayden was 7th. La Castellet was amazing to my historical heart. **(I had to check that out for to be sure that that is a town)** My favorite was Austria. Even though Hayden didn't have a much of a pace in the race, it was nice to watch. What made me love the place was the views. Spielberg was nice little village **(I call it village because there is less people than where I live and where I live is village.)** Great Britain and Silverstone is in my opinion in the same category with Canada and Montreal. 'I'm already familiar with it'. Hayden was 4th which was great result in the race. Last race before we head home was Hungary. I'm not really keen into the track. Budapest is historical city so I'm sure that I will shine again in history class when the school starts. I have had so much history in this summer that I want to jump up and down. Hayden was 5th in the race. I hadn't been able to convince my dad to let me go to Belgium but race was amazing. Unfortunately Hayden was out because of crash but that's life. I really don't want to go to school but I'm not really against it.  
Ace's P.O.V  
Summer is amazing. I spend all day with my friends. We did everything. Sleepovers that turned more like game-overs, we went to California because beaches in there are awesome and we just wanted to hung out together. One particular day our subject of conversation was school.  
"So have you asked to our classmates and asked what are they doing?" I asked. We have this competioin in our class. We compete who had the best summer. Childish but it brings class closer together. "Well everyone in are in Disneyland or beach or hung out in home so nothing special." Rox said and Ty nodded to that. "And you know that how?" Stephanie asked. "That is only us to know but you to guess."Ty said and his sister gave him a high-five. It surprises me. It's already mid of July and no one have had different vacation than others. Well competition got more interesting because that probably will lead to even crazier stories. "Well, not everyone." Fischer said. We all turned to look at him. "That was good one Fischer, I almost believed you. If twins don't know that, that didn't happen," Stephanie said and she and the twins started laughing, not to be mean but still laughing. "What do you mean Fischer?" I asked. Maybe he had little vacation whit his family. "Well, I mean Helen isn't even in States now. She told me when I called her last week. We were talking about school and possible projects we would have next year." Fischer said. Heck, I had almost forgot about Helen. New nerd of the school. "And were is your nerd partner Fischer?" Rox asked teasingly. "Well when I talked her she was in France but I have no idea where she is now. I hope somewhere historical place because how she described La Castellet or Baku where she had already been makes me jealous. Because she had chance to see all those amazing places and information in those places especially in history might be valuable and...." Fischer rambled before Ty slapped hand in front of his mouth and said "Yeah we got it. You nerd partner has amazingly boring summer. Who concentrate in school in summer?" I just had a taught. 'What we actually know about Helen? I think close to nothing might be real answer. I think I have to chance that in next year.'


	7. Junior year starts and Ace has problems with himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior year starts and the gang or mainly Ace start´s to think that everything about Helen doesn´t add up.

No one's P.O.V  
Summer ended at it was time to go to school again. 'the gang' and the rest of the class where comparing their vacations and trying to find out who had the most interesting one. All though, if Fischer was speaking truth, Acer's gang already knew who won that competition.  
Ace's P.O.V.  
We where listening others summer happenings. Nothing interesting. Beach parties, weddings, amusement park visits, no one had anything that outshined others. So as expected, that lead to word fight. **(I don't what it is called, we have perfect word for it in my language)** I thought that I will get a headache but luckily Mr. V. Grimborn walked into our class with Helen. Now that I really look at her, like really really look at her, I noticed how cute she actually look. Her hair is still in two braids, she has glasses on her nose and she isn't wearing anything latest fashion. And she doesn't care anybody and kiss up their ass like anyone else who wish power and popularity in school. She talks the same to every student, sarcastic or academic way, depends on her mood or what seems to be mood chance, hard to tell.   
"So class, I know it seems that it's the same with you every year. 'Who had the best summer vacation and all that' We teachers thought that because your next summer will be mostly reading.." Most of us groaned except Helen of course. "we will encourage your little competition this year by giving everybody a chance to tell rest of the class what did you do this summer. Sounds childish? Well you started it. Plus, it tells us teachers, how much you use your time learning new things when there it isn't forced." Rest of the class didn't mind and we started telling one by one our summer vacations best things. Like what we did on our own, no one outshined others until it was Helen's turn. She was last, probably because she wasn't as exited about this like rest of us. "Ms. Boargsen, your turn." Mr. V. Grimborn said. He looked unimpressed on our stories. Probably because most of us didn't do anything productive in summer. I thought that she would just say that she just read whole summer or somethin but noooo, I was wrong terribly wrong.  
SHE TOOK BIG ORGINIZER FROM HER MESSANGER BAG WHICH WAS FULL OF PICTURES, MAPS AND SOUVINERS!  
"So I visited many countries, mostly in Europe but I did visit Canada as well. Me and my older brother had nice summer. We visited historical places like old town of Baku in Azerbaijan, La Castellet in France was also amazing historical place as well as historical sites in Budapest. Spielberg in Austria was amazing place to take pictures and relax. Rest of the summer, I read few school books from this year but other than that, nothing interesting" She told us. Me, Fischer, Stephanie, Rox and Ty already knew that she had been in Europe and we knew that she had been in historical places, so we concentrated to looking at the pictures. **(Hailey knew that at least Fischer would ask about where she had been in summer so she took the role in vacation but just for short amount of time because paparazzi would be everywhere and if she was seen, in her role, with Hayden, that would have mean that her cover would be blown)** She didn't look any different in pictures than what she looked like in school. There were lot of pictures about sites and views but few pictures with her in those. "Who took those pictures were you are on Helen?" I asked. I had to say, I'm interested. Girl who doesn't talk with anybody willingly, has most interesting summer of all of us. If her summer was that great then what is it her life then. Wait a minute, why am I thinking these thing? I'm most popular guy in school, why I'm interested some nerd's life. But when the nerd is cute I should be interested. Arg, inner struggles, I don't have time for them right now. "Well most pictures are taken by anyone, who agreed to it and few are taken by my brother." Helen answered. "It looks like Helen won our competition", Noan, one of my team-mates, said. "What competition?" Helen asked. She looked bewildered. "Just little competition that we compare our summers for fun with each other. Winner doesn't get anything but it's friendly competition. Keeps class more intact." Fischer told Helen. Helen blushed. Why? Is she with Fischer. That would make sense because he knew first what she was doing in summer. Wait, Am I jealous over nerd?  
When the school continues, I'm annoyed. I promised myself that I will get to know Helen better but after the first lesson of the year it seems like the copy of the last year. She speaks when asked, nothing more, isolate herself and concentrated to school work. And she seems to disappear from classes to answer phone calls. **(I don't know how it is in America, here you have permission if it is something really important like parent, doctor or something like that. I can tell you that in Hailey's case, it's her manager and she have permission to answer to that from principal)** She also has that weird ass ringtone. I haven't heard of it and I love music almost as much as sports. Same goes to my gang and rest of the class. **(uneducated pigs)** We tried figure it out because it wasn't nerdy, it was actually kind of catchy. Not that I'm obsessed with knowing Helen's music taste. We even asked Hailey what song is it. Answer was almost predictable "It's my ringtone, why else it would be on when someone calls to me". I get that she wants to keep distance and doesn't want to be questioned but really. It makes me even more interested about her. Arg, again!   
It was November when we figured it out by accident. We already have forgotten about it when it came. We were studying at Stephanie's home and she had but "All sport program intros" playlist **(I just made that up)** We were middle of math homework when the familiar tune started to ring. "Hey, isn't that Helen's ringtone, why we have her phone in here" Ty asked. I rolled my eye and then turned to Stephanie who had picked her phone to watch what intro is it. "What is it. What is the song?" Rox asked. "F1 intro 1994-2019, year 2018?" she said. She was clearly shocked. Me and my friends looked at each other. Shocked. Schools biggest nerd, was best girl in sport, spent whole summer other side of the ocean, and her ringtone is F1 intro. What the heck. I don't even knw which category I would but this girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have talked about my upcoming project in Wattpad but I wait at least a month before I reveal it here. Link to the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_z70C1yO72E


	8. You all planned this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of the story starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names are mostly from other fandoms but I have changed them a little bit. Do you recognize them all?

Hailey's P.O.V  
The junior year so far, has been same as last year. Except that they want to talk to me and they are asking lot about my life. I wanted to but I already revealed too much when I showed what I did in summer. Luckily, when they, mostly Ace's gang, started asking about my ringtone, I could breath again. They didn't recognize Brian Tyler's F1 theme song, so I as sure that they didn't realize that I had given my most beloved interest front of their nose but they couldn't see it. You see, Baku or Budapest weren't so special. They were big cities and tourists visited there constantly. La Castellet and Spielberg where places that could have given it away. Small towns, nothing hyper special **(don't ask me about this, never visited. I have been once abroad and that wasn't very far.)** compared to big cities.  
I continued my school studies. If I'm really honest, I didn't want this. I wanted to hang with friends who were my age and weren't always competing like guys in F2 and F3. But when my dad and principal said that if I was hard working enough, I could graduate early. That brought me back to life. That meat that my manager and I could try looking for a seat to season 2023. Then I would achieve my dream to getting in F1 and prove everyone that it doesn't matter if you are girl or that you don't have all your limbs intact. Btw, I'm surprised that no one had noticed my prothesis at all. Or they had but haven't said anything. That may also help that I never wear shorts or skirts. Well less questions I think.   
What comes to my Christmas vacation, **(I jump thongs, I know but there isn't anything interesting yet)** it was boring. Nothing to do and snow stopped me from practicing outside. Bright side, I get to hang out with Hayden. He had very good season in F1, coming 7th in drivers standings. That is good achievement, even though stats are more equal from what they have been, Mercedes, Ferrari and Red bull are still ones to beat. But anyway, even if the vacation was boring, it was also amazing. Me and Hayden did everything together just like old times. Our dad was whole week at home, and I can say, it's a record. But most of the times, it was just me and Hayden, so be trained in gym which was in our house, we played videogames mostly F1 games because we have the "simulator" **(What almost every F1 driver has in their homes. Check some f1 drivers instagram account, then you probably understand)** and I beat him every time and of course we visited our secret hiding place. Our pet have grown, that's for sure and she was happy to see us. I try to be with her much time as possible but Hayden is rare visitor.  
When school started again in January Hayden told me something that I didn't like. "Hailey, you know that I love you and dad and I want to be with you as much as possible but I been thinking to move on my own" Hayden said to me on my first school day morning. I was shocked but then again not so shocked. I will be 18 in couple of months and Hayden is my OLDER brother. I think that he have lived with us because of me. Dad is always at work and I'm underaged so there was at least someone to talk to in our family. Yes there is maids but it's not the same. "Ou, well okay, We are you moving? Different city? New York? Miami? Austin?" I asked. Nyc and Miami isn't that much of trouble to visit. Distance is long but bearable. But he sighed and looked at me with sad eye. "Hailey, I'm moving to Europe." He said. When the words left his mouth, I ran outside. No nononono. This can't be happening. I would have understand if it was big city like Austin. That would have been 2 hour car ride but to Europe. My only friend was leaving me here. Luckily I had took my school bag with me. It was good to go to school so I can think something else. Right?  
 **After the lunch in School**  
No, I was wrong. I can't think anything but Hayden moving away. My brother, my best friend, my B.B.B.F.F. **(If someone gets that reference, you my friend had amazing childhood)** Now I will be completely alone for an least a year. My manager should really work for his payment now.   
No one's P.O.V  
While Hailey cursed everything between heaven and hell in her head, rest of her classmates seems to notice her chance of emotion. Normally they hadn't seen any emotion from her in school, just sarcastic comments, quietness in class and nose on her text books. **(Now that I'm really think about this, I made Hailey in school mix between Hiccup Haddock, Michelle Jones and Hermione Granger. Not combination I first come up with)** Normally they didn't see any emotion in her but now, extreme sadness and anger was showing in her face. If it would be only sadness, they would go to her and ask what was wrong but her eyes showed fire and anger to who ever approached her, so they left her alone. They even stopped asking their normal questions about her. Something was very wrong if 'stoneface' of the class couldn't hide her emotion.   
"Do you know why own teacher's class was put after the lunch and not first class of the day?" Ace asked Fischer. He normally would ask Hailey but the anger on her face, sadness in her appearance stopped that, so he asked second best source. "I don't know. But what I heard from teachers, it must be something about testing something new." Ace shrugged and watched around him. They were in their home class. Most of the students were chatting with their closest friends but there were exceptions. Twins and Stephanie had smirks on their faces, they definitely had prank plans in their heads. And Hailey was sitting alone, drawing something. "Fischer, do you know what is up with Helen? I haven't seen her this mad and that is saying something after the prank twins and Step." Twins and Stephanie had stolen Hailey's messenger bag at the start of the year. Class had never seen Helen the emotionless been so mad. "She said that she didn't want to talk about it when I asked. But I understood that it concerns about her brother. Maybe they had a fight and Helen is mad at him." Fischer answered. He was the only one who have had enough courage to ask Hailey what was wrong. **(if you are wondering why there are both names in this, answer is point of view. Narrator knows Hailey's secret, people don't)**  
Just then Mr. V. Grimborn walked into glass, smiling. That was never a good sign. Last time that teacher smiled, all of the class was making school work whole weekend. "So class, as you know, every student has to do project in their time in high school. Normally that project would be done in Senior year but because of the circumstances, we teachers decided that your year group will do it junior year. It also a test, which will be better time to make it." All class was surprised. Project? That is amazing. For once, teacher had good news. Students started talking with each other that if it's a group project, who would be in whose group. All students were excited except one. Hailey. She stared at the teacher in to eyes with expression that would only translated into 'Really. I bet you all planned this because of me.' But teacher just smirked at Hailey and cleared his throat. Class quieted down. They new that if he had something to say, it's best to listen. They had tested that in freshman year. Whole class got detention. "Well. I'm glad that you are all exited and yes it is group project" Teacher said but was in interrupted by cheers. "BUT" whole class quieted down again. "I decide the groups." Mr. V. Gimborn said smiling. Students groaned. No matter how well their atmosphere was in class, everyone wanted to be with their best friends or with the 'cool group'. "Groups have six students per group because there is 32 of you" teacher started. **(We all know what is going to happen, don't we)** "So it's equal groups. Every year we teachers want to test students with something. Last year was fitness, year before was witness. This year we wanted to test how creative you are. So basically you choose any movie, book, tv series anything and you make it more modern or something different to it. These things aren't filmed by anyone when you reveal them if you don't want to." Class was surprised. All of those who had older siblings had said that senior project was extremely hard. But it seemed like they were just trying to scare them.   
"So the groups. First groups is Clara Bog, Herta Berserker, Eric Eretson, Thaddeus Meathead, Michael Wing, Alexandra Wing." Herta and Clara were best friends since daycare so they didn't mind that they were in same group. Eric and Thaddeus were in the soccer team and Michael and Alexandra were twins. **(Most of the you recognize last names)**  
"Second group is Noan Alberts, Tatiana Flier, Jackson Frost, Boone Easter, Jamie Francston and Daisy Meracel." Ace frowned. He would have liked to be in same group as Noan. He is his best soccer pal. 'Well, anything can goes as it planned' Ace thought.   
"Third group is Brandon Beast, Maria Drachen, Evangeline Magica, Daniel Dwarfson, Rosella Corona, Miranda Dunbroch." Miranda's face was priceless. She is even more annoying than Stephanie, she wanted so badly be in the Ace's group. Or more likely with Ace. She was in the croup once but she started to be mean to others so she was no longer considered being part of the group. Ace was more than relived.   
"Forth group is Jason Jaziz, Leonora Shang, Charles De Vil, Jessica Wand, Aurora Rose, Chadwick Charming" Group was happy, even though it was split, they had their friends in the group. Class started to wonder, who will get the place of the "cool group".  
"Fifth group is Medina Salegrei, Henrica Alexdriet, Nora Viksted, Sofia Solitana, Samuel Safiter, Aleksei Maloved" Class went quiet in shock. That means  
"The sixth group is Ace Hofferson, Fischer Ingerman, Stephanie Jorgenson, Roaxana Thorston, Tyrion Thorston and Helen Boargsen." Teacher finished.   
The class was flabbergasted. The most silent, most unpopular student got to be with the most popular group in the whole school. Hailey in the other hand, forgot everything about what Hayden said in the morning. Now there is new emotion. Fear.


	9. Cracks in the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some questionable things in this chapter that can sound odd but then again not so add. This chapter tells about Hailey´s feelings about the gang and someone isn´t happy about the groups.

Hailey's P.O.V  
Fear, anxiety, anguish? Yeah those are three words I would describe my emotions right now. Me paired with the group that doesn't care anything but their social status? Well I should leave Fischer out of it but still. Ace is full of himself. He asks questions all the time, not that that isn't cute. Wait? What? Hailey! Remember, You don't have time for boys. Career first, boys later and possible family even later if at all. Leader of the soccer team is all but sport, he doesn't think. Stephanie thinks about only herself. She tries to get more attention by telling people how she is related to mayor. Yeah. She doesn't even recognize her own cousin. I flattered that my disguise is good but that good. No, I'm not buying it. Twins Roxana and Tyrion? They are funny I give them that but constant pranking is getting into my nerves.  
Their prank to me was steal my messenger back and if they had looked closer or if anyone would have cared, they would have noticed that there are few things that would have blown my cover completely e.g my other car keys. I park my car away from everyone else so no one would see it. Yes, I have drivers license. **(I checked that in U.S.A, you can get license at 16. It wasn't in Texas where I have located Berk so I have to change things little bit. And by license, I mean full license. So that 's why had to add little Finland twist into it. You see, by special permission you can get license at age of 17 but you better have good reason. E.g about this is Finnish wrc driver Kalle Rovanperä.)** I have no other options. Dad is always away, brother have his races and is most of the year away and now he is moving away. Ou right, I almost forgot that. Not only it's weird that 17-year-old have a drivers license but when you have two cars that both are eye candies for car person, questions would never end. Other is that when your cars are Ferrari LaFerrari and Lykan Hypersport, you will definitely get attention. I can't walk to the school or take a bus because I live far from school and bus doesn't go there. And my father thinks that McLaren P1 is cheapest car he can buy me and that isn't option when I'm in Ferrari's drivers academy, well I think you know the rest. So I was lucky that they didn't see the keys.  
Fischer is nice guy and I don't mind to work with him. Only problem is that I act and he is real. I love that he is interested in school and all that but he doesn't do anything else. That is the reason me and him aren't closer. I love school, work and sports but I also know how to have fun. Maybe that is why I got along with everyone in the F2 grid, even with my teammate Mick Schumacher.  
I snapped back into reality when the bell rang. I saw that most of my classmates had already stood up. I walked very fats out of the class room. I didn't want to talk anybody for the rest of the day. I could feel that my wall that I had build for a year started to crack. Helen never showed any emotion outside disgust but today I have shown more emotions in a day than in a last year combined. When the lessons were over I started to walk to the front door when I heard "my name" called out. I turned. Big mistake. Front of me stood Miranda, Daisy and Medina. They are even worse than Stephanie when it came to being a bitch. I sighed. I raised my head at stood confident in front of them. I didn't have energy to deal with this. "Yeah, that's my name", I said with much of annoyance I could hide in to it but not to give away that I'm annoyed. "Don't even think about stealing Ace from me, he is mine", Miranda said. I rolled my eyes. There was the reason she stared at me the whole day. I know little from Fischer who told me that Miranda is obsessed with Ace. "Yeah, he is totally into me. I'm so attractive with my classes and books that every guy in this school are at my feat", I said sarcastically nd rolled my eyes. Did she really think that leader of the soccer team would choose me over her. Normally? Maybe. In disguise? Never. I know that I annoy the cheer captain and her lap dogs by being better at sports but I didn't think she had more problems with me. "Who are you to say that?" Medina asked. **( I love that phrase. Thank you Mahidevran)** "You maybe are teemed up whit Ace's group but you aren't one of them so cute the attitude", Daisy said. Ou my Thor, do they really think that I'm after fame and popularity. If I was, I would came to this school with my real name. Well now I know who are fake friends. I started to walk away but someone grabbed my arm. I turned around again and saw that Miranda was holding my hand, tightly. "We didn't finish yet", she said at pulled me back to them. My hand started to hurt and our conversation started to interest others. Within a second I felt hand on my cheek. My classes were on floor and I looked at Miranda. Was she crazy? I tried to pick my classes up and walk away but Daisy pushed me to ground. My glasses broke. Fantastic. I feared that now something is going to happen.  
I have been embarrassing situations before, I'm well known person after all, but none of them have been so humiliating than this. But my fear never came true. When I looked up from the ground I saw that between me and girl trio were Ace, Stephanie, Fischer, Tyrion and Roxana. The popular group just defended me and I had called them selfish and arrogant for whole year. Now I feel even more embarrassed. Roxana and Stephanie offered their hands to help me up. I accepted and forgot that I have pretended that I don't see without my glasses. When I smiled at two girls and thanked them for helping. Then I turned my gaze to boys. Fischer and Tyrion looked angry but Ace's face was something I have never seen before. I have seen my fair share of faces that look mad but he was beyond furious. Stephanie ja Roxana then went up boys so they basically formed wall before me. I decided to use this moment to escape. I took my bag and broken glasses and sneaked outside. This day made cracks in my wall of secrecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Miranda's jealous behavior and slap came out of know where but again Hailey is based on Hiccup so I need someone to dislike her over the top. Plus Miranda is perfect for beat up people out of jealousy.


	10. I don´t know what to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of latest chapter.

Ace's P.O.V **(I bet you didn't see this one coming)**  
"What is wrong with you Miranda? Helen didn't decide which groups we are in. You don't have to blame her!!!" I shouted at her. I was furious. How dare she hit anyone. If she she is ready to beat anyone just to get me, I'm not interested. She already did nasty things when she was in our group but this is a new low for her. "How do you know that honey? She always talks to teachers, not with us. We don't know that if she wanted to in your group just because she wants to be with you. Stealing you from me", she said. "I'm not your honey and I'm not anyone's to steal from anyone. We are not together Miranda! So if you have problems about groups, go complain to our teacher, otherwise don't bother me or my friends", I said and turned out to see Helen but she wasn't there. I sighed and left. It seemed like Fischer, Ty, Rox and Stephanie followed me to outside because when we got outside I heard Fischer asking: "Ace, are you alright?" That is a god question. Am I alright. "Yeah Fischer. I'm alright", I said but I wasn't so sure about that.  
"Oooo, I know this look," Roxana said with smirk on her face. I didn't turn, but I'm sure that guys and Steph turned to look at the other girl. "What do you mean sis? What look?" Tyrion asked. "Our cap over there has crush on our silent nerd girl", Rox said. And after she said it, I could feel my face turning bright red. This going to be long walk home. Me and others wanted to start doing project early so we where trying to talk to Helen before she left school magnificently failing so it's only five of us. I have to say something before everyone else hears it. "Guys let's talk about this after we get to my place", I said and started to walk away from school.  
Walk back home was silent but Rox had that stupid smirk of hers Luckily my parents or Alex weren't home because after I closed the front door, my friends cornered me. I sighed and walked past them to our living room. Our house is big. It has two floors, my and Alex's rooms are upstairs. My mom's and dad's room are downstairs. My family is rich and it shows but we aren't as rich as Mayor or for example Stephanie's family but on the very wealthy side. We have big garden behind our house **(I don't know how to describe Ace's house so I leave it to you think about wealthy but not super wealthy house. I leave that description to Hailey's home. No surprise there)** "Guys, really do you have to follow me everywhere. You are not the first time here", I said. "I just will get some snacks before we start to do anything", I continued and I stood up from the sofa and started to walk to the way where the kitchen is but before I could take a single step I was pushed back to the sofa and all four of my friends stood before me. "You are not going anywhere before you explain is it the truth what Rox said", Stephanie said. "Besides we have no hurry to start our project. Even though she doesn't talk to us, we can't start working without Helen", Fischer said. I looked at him. Even he is in this? I could always deny it but that would be lying. I figured out today that I have crush on Helen. That is lamely said. I would like to say I'm in love with her but I can't say that because I barely even know her. But if I confirm the fact, it would be awkward because my ex is standing in front of me.  
I could only sigh and low my head. I can't do anything. "I was right, he doesn't deny it!!!" Rox shouted bumping her fist up in the air. "No way dude. Are you serious. You made me lose the Thorston challenge!" Tyrion cried out. **(I just had to. It's fantastic. Any ideas how to put "Thor's mighty hammer" in this XD)**  
"And you losers own me 20$, each. I was closest", Stephanie said which surprised me. **(heh)** I raised my head and saw everyone grinning like maniacs. "You were closest from what?" I asked Stephanie. "I was closest to guess the date when you confirm/realize that you have feelings for Helen", she answered while everyone else is paying. "I will be rich when I will get the money from our class. And between us. It was true. What Miranda said. But it was I that asked teachers to but Helen in our group. I said that it would be easier to her to get to know people if we can help her. It seems like teachers agreed with that", she said counting how much she will get when she collected all the money tomorrow. "You, you are okay with this?" I asked her. She loved to have power and popularity, I know my friends that well and she is attention seeker. She started laughing: "Ou Ace, I know that i flirt with you almost everyday but that doesn't mean that I want to get back together. we all saw your face today and to be honest for the last half year you seem to have your eyes on Helen. We tried, didn't match, life goes on." Me and others looked at Stephanie. She normally wasn't this nice. She is better that Miranda and her cheerleading squad but this still surprises me. Then I realized: "Wait, Am I that obvious?" **(Yes you are Ace.)** "To be honest, it's not secret in our class that you have some feelings for Helen. That's is the reason why Miranda attacked Helen today. She tolerated this long. Even when Stephanie announced the bet, her face darkened. But when groups were announced, she just lost it. She knows that you prefer Helen over her so she is jealous and it seems that for a good reason. Only one who doesn't know your feelings in our class is Helen", Fischer said. Least to say Ace was surprised and little bit embarrassed.  
Gang didn't start the project. It slipped through their mind when they started talking about Ace and Helen. "I have to make a new bet. Which one sounds most fun. When you grow a pair and ask her out, when you propose or when is your wedding date?" Stephanie asked. "Rest of them started laughing but I turned even redder and I thought:' what is the deepest shade of red because I don't know how I can grow even mire redder.' "STEPHANIE!! I don't even have her number and please could you stop. I haven't talked to her outside of the class so how can you think that she has feelings for me. She doesn't show any interest to anyone. It's like she hates me! And I don't know why because I have tried to be nice to her as much as possible. I don't know what to do next!" I cried out loud. It's true, I don't have any chance to get her because she doesn't want to talk to me. But I started to regret my outburst soon as twins and Steph started to plan how to get us together. "It's because of our and especially your status in school but I think it changed today", Fischer said. Twins and Stephanie stopped after our nerd said that. I was flabbergasted. My status? "What do you mean Fisc? What our status have to do with that and what do you mean it changed today?" Roxana asked the question I was wondering in my head.  
"I once asked Helen why she doesn't want to talk to us. I tried to introduce you better to her when I saw that she wasn't getting any friends. She sees us as students that care only of our selves and we think we are all interested in popularity and money and status. Only reason she talks to me, is that I'm just as interested in books as her. Even though I 'm not even near to same level as her", Fischer told. I was in utter shock. Why did she think that about us? Did something happen in her past that make her feel that way. "I know that see Stephanie that" "Hey" but why she thinks that all of us are the same. Did she have a bad past?" Tyrion asked. Twins normally looks like that they don't care anybody. That everybody is just their victims to their pranks but they have a good heart. "That's he point, she have been homeschooled with her brother for their whole lives. She said that their parent's wants to keep them safe. Helen says that they are bit over protective. She had chance to go to go our high school when they moved here", Fischer said and then continued: "Only peak to normal school life to her have been movies and you know how stereotypical those can be. Bad guys are always the popular ones. And why I said that it probably changed today is...""Because we helped her when Miranda, Daisy and Medina bullied her", I finished his sentence. Helen's story doesn't make sense. No one knew that there were new family in town but we didn't care about that. Maybe I still have chances to win her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do Stephanie as a wanna be jerk who still cares about others plus I think that this is a nice change of character because most of the time Snotlout or characters based on him are normally bullies or just jerks.


	11. Alone or not alone, that´s the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey´s thought after she left from school. Also more describing about Hailey´s home and family. There isn´t just Hayden and their dad.

Hailey's P.O.V  
When I ran where I car was I made sure that no one was following me. I normally stay in library, waiting to others to leave but now I just want to go home. Miranda humiliated me. And that just hurts. This was one of those days when nothing can go right. **(I'm experiencing that right now Hailey, welcome to the club sister)** To be honest, I don't want go home. Hayden will soon move away from me and dad have more work than normal. Times like these I wished that mom was alive.   
I found my car and just drove away. At least something else to think about. **(Btw, never drive when you are emotional, you aren't right mood for driving)** I was right, I got something else to think about. Why did my cousin and her group helped me, they are the most popular guys in the school. I'm nobody outside of the tracks. I couldn't believe that teacher but me with those guys. But then again Fischer once said that school aren't always that what they say in the movies. Maybe the popular group aren't always the bad guys? Who am I kidding. I just try to think that Ace would notice me. He is handsome, I give you that. Believe me. I have seen many guys and he is one of those good looking guys. But I have no time to relationships. I have to study, train and pray that my career isn't over yet.   
When I parked my Ferrari in our garage, I saw that brother's car was missing. Fantastic. Now I don't have to confront him. I walked through our home. It's big mansion. We have three floor. Basement has gym and home theater. It would be nice to use it more. But neither of us have friends to hung up with. First floor or the main floor **( I don't basement as a floor, what about you. Besides floor underground in malls are level 0 here)** has kitchen, library, dining room, maid's room and butler's room. Before you think that we are those snobs that don't do work, we do clean and cook and bake ourselves when we are home but dad has work and when me and Hayden were away racing, no one looked after the house. Dad pays them and they are free to leave if they don't want to. We consider them as family.   
Our butler is dad old friend. Gary Boargsen. If I really think about it, he isn't actually a very typical butler. He helps with cars, train us in the gym and track but what he doesn't do is cleaning and other basic stuff. I also took my fake name from him. With his permission of course. It's not the first time I ha to use fake name.   
We also have two maids. Zarina Jahan, is about my age. Dad helped her of the streets few years ago. She was kicked out of her home because she was constantly harrashed by her 4 brothers and her father. Her mother also died and her "family" forced her to do all the chores. When she had enough and stood up for herself she was kicked out. I feel sad for her, not pity because that is worse thing ever, but sad. She is beautiful and smart. I hope that when she have enough money, she would start her own life. She doesn't have to be maid for her whole life. She is my friend but she says that she doesn't want to over step her boundaries. I would like to chat with her, go shopping and do other teenage stuff but she doesn't want to anger my dad.  
Our other maid is basically our nanny when me and bro where young. Gary wasn't good enough for that job. Eerika Menden is 50-year-old nice lady. She helped with our studies all though her English isn't the best. She is from Finland but her family moved to States when she was 5. She was our mother's best friend and after she passed away, Eerika helped dad to raise us. She is like second mother to us but what I have heard, she is much better cook than our mother. I don't know, I was just a baby. **(If I make mistakes in timeline, tell me. I don't want to be mix messages. I changd one thing from start of the book while I was writing this)** My dad values Eerika so much. That's the reason why she lives with us.  
First floor also have dad's office and sauna. When dad ordered few renovations in our home, Eerika was one to offer that one. **(Idk what you think about that but I'm Finnish and I haven't met a single American in my whole life so sue me** ) It's also benefit to have a pool in our backyard. We have huge backyard. After the pool, terrace, barbecue area **(I don't know what it's called)** There are huge space so it doesn't get too crowded. After all that "Basic rich people stuff",Dad gave Eerika free hand to do anything with the backyard. And boy, it's amazing. Because we have so much space. She made amazing garden after me and Hayden grew up. Literally best thing ever. She planted all kind of fruit trees. Apples, pomegranates, pears, all kind of citrus fruits, figs and cherries, plums and peaches. **(One of my dreams unfortunately only fruit three that is successful in these latitudes is apple. We have plums and cherries at home but cherries are sour and plum tree is weak to cold)** And she didn't only plant trees. She have strawberries, raspberries, melons, carrots, grapes, peas, tomatoes, broccoli, cauliflower, pumpkins, salad and corn. I don't know how she keeps everything in her garden so good and she still has time to keep the house tidy and clean. I actually offered to help her but she said that he didn't need that. I think that she is sad because we don't need anymore so much supervision, she needs something else to keep her busy.   
Dad was little skeptical about "Eerika's farm" at first and said that plants can stay but she is not allowed to bring any animals. I would laugh at the site. Mayor's backyard full of farm animals. But dad forgot to be skeptical after the first barbeque we had. I can say, food was amazing. **(Lesson to all, vegetables you grow yourself tastes much better. I live in farm, I can assure you that)** After that, dad even supported Eerika's hobby. At least he get's better meals.  
Second floor has mine and brother's rooms, our own living room, my art studio and Hayden's "musical room" as he calls it. Bro is actually talented. He plays piano, guitar, bass and drums. NO violin, he says that is instrument for girls. **(No offence to anyone)** He will go to that room when he is stressed after the races and after that he comes out, he is very relaxed. I can say. I'm a good at drawing. It helps me to understand how the car works if I can draw it. And I don't mean that I draw, what you see outside. No. I draw all what is inside. I relax that way. Also there is trophy room. We keep most of the trophies there. We only keep few in our own room. I keep only my most meaningful trophies there. All of them are my "first win in the series" trophies.   
Third floor or the attic, which ever suits you better, we have huge "party room". As you know, me and or my brother don't really have friend so it's mostly our gaming room. We have Wii, Playstation 4 and Xbox and our driving simulator there. **(This is area that I have no experience. We have only my dad's old ps1)** We also have pool table and even mini bar there. There is no alcohol in there because none of us drinks much. Only Gary does and he will do it outside of the house in other bars. Dad hate's alcohol. I don't know why. He can take glass of wine with dinner or champagne if business is good or one of us wins. Same goes to me and my brother. I'm underaged so it's no for me outside of the house but Hayden might taste from the bottle if he is the podium. **( I know the joke and I'm using it)**  
But with all the stuff and activities you can do inside. I just feel so alone. Maybe I should lose up for a bit. But they are not coming here. _' I have to keep act up'_ I thought when I walked to our hiding place. It's in the basement. We found out there is one big room that has nothing in it. When we found our pet, we gave it to him. He can sneak out without getting caught. Same goes to us. _'He is probably outside, maybe he come in the evening'_ I thought when I saw that room was empty. So I went to my room to do some homework. After two hours I was ready. I checked my fake phone. Yep I have to have cheap phone to cover up everything and really I actually like it. I know that dad wants to give us everything to be happy but only thing that we really need is his attention and presence. There was one message from Fischer. 

_Hey Helen_  
_I thought I should ask you that are you alright. You left without us noticing it. We are sorry what happened today. I also thought that could I give your number to others? Or I can add you in our group chat? It would be easier to work that project._

I thought about it. It would make sense to give my "number" so I replied:

_Yeah Fischer. I'm fine, thank you for asking me. And you can put me in the group chat. I would help with the project._

Maybe I will be not so alone after all. Just then Eerika shouted that dinner was ready and I went downstairs. Dad or brother didn't come home for whole evening so I really hope that I can finally make some friends with no stereotype fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT?! Hallon updates two days in a row? Yeah I have time and I'm bored. And I lost my only privilege that I had. So I'm stuck at home and it's seems that I have more time to write then.  
> House what I described is my dream house but I know it will never come true. Also, if you are wondering yeah, character based on Gobber who aren't good at looking after the kids aren't my idea. Anyone who have watched the movie or Riders of Berk knows that he isn't always kid friendly. Learning in the job is great method but doesn't ably with everything. Also I got idea that other fanfic writers thinks the same. I have read many.  
> Eerika's name, to English speakers, is pronounced [Eh-ree-kah). I wanted to have some Finnish names in this. Name is Finnish version of the name Erica. Not big surprise there. That is all I have you today. I hope you like this story because I really enjoy writing it.


	12. Clean table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey gives the gang a chance

Hailey's P.O.V  
When I woke up, I knew what I have to do. I have to give others a chance. They literally saved me from really awkward situation. I got up and got my "usual" clothes. Then I remembered that my classes were broken. I have to tel the lie that I have contacts otherwise it's bye bye fake identity. I ran downstairs and to my disappointment dad and brother weren't still in home. Luckily Eerika was in the kitchen.  
"Morning Eerika!" I said to woman that have raised me. "Morning darling. Did you sleep well?"She said and offered me some waffles. "Thank you", I said and started eating. "Your dad and brother will be away for few weeks. They wanted to inform you but they had to go in a hurry", Eerika said. I sighed. of course dad would go with Hayden to Monaco. Of course he will spend more time with his son than his daughter. "What is it dear?" Eerika said with concern in her voice. I couldn't help it nut I felt tear leaving from my eye. "Eerika, does my father hate me?" I asked. I sounded so pathetic for a 18-year-old but I couldn't help it. Dad only allowed me to race because my brother asked when he saw that I liked racing as much as he does. "Ou sweet child", Eerika said and stopped her work and she hugged me. "Your dad loves you, not hate you", she said while she hold me. "Then why he always spends his free time with my brother. Does he love Hayden more just because he is a boy and I'm just a girl", I cried. I couldn't help it. "Your dad loves both of you equally. You and your brother are his children. He is just a man. You should have seen his face when doctors said that your mother gave birth to healthy baby girl. Me and Gary have never seen his face so lighten up. The reason your dad is more with Hayden because he fears that he doesn't know how to talk to a girl. As you know, your mother died when you were a baby. He doesn't know what girls like and what to do. He was afraid when you started carting that he had raised you wrong way. He thought that he haven't gave you a change to be a girl",She said. I already felt much better. "Is that the reason why my room have always been pink?" I joked. "Remember, your dad loves you. And if he ever ignores you, I will personally kick his butt or I bring Valeria beck from the grave and she will do the job", Eerika said. I laughed "Now, eat your waffle and go to school or you be late", she continued.  
After I got to school, I noticed that everyone was looking at me. I didn't have classes on, I knew that but I thought it wasn't nothing. Guys were looking at me, like they were examining me. Girls were scoffing and whispering with themselves and sending rude looks at me. I mean WTF, **(I was so close to write Wtf1. Those who don't know, it's a YouTube channel.)** what did I do to them. Luckily bell saved me and I went to my first class. And I thought I could make my first friends today.  
If you don't count the rude looks, my day was normal. I was left alone and I did well on class. Everything changed when I was eating my lunch. I back my dinner with me because school food sucks. **(It does. Doesn't matter how good your school is, school food tastes bad.)** And they don't have anything healthy anyway so I decided to pick actually healthy food what Eerika does at home. I sat on my own, back at lunch room when some trays was but in front and next to me. I was reading a book so I looked up and my eyes probably crew to size of satellite plates. Front of me was Ace, Stephanie and Tyrion and next to me was Fischer and Roxana was next to him. Why would they sit with me? "I'm sorry if I sat down at your table. I will move my self somewhere else." I said. I used this yo know if they really wanted me to stay, to be friends like Fischer have said for a last year. "NO!" Ace almost shouted and I was surprised by that. "I mean, you can stay here. With us. If that's okay to you?" Ace said with lower tone. His cheeks were red. Why? Rest of his group were sniggering. Did they find funny that Ace shouted no so fast. Well now I know that Fischer spoke the truth. "What Ace meant to say that we would like to start with the clean table", Stephanie said. "And we are sorry for almost stealing your messenger back. We won't do that anymore", Tyrion continued. We just want to know you better and be friends", Roxana added. I just blinked my eyes. "Like I said Helen, they aren't that bad", Fischer said.  
Fischer's P.O.V  
Just when I had said that my friends aren't that bad, Helen started crying. "Helen, is everything alright?" I asked. Helen never had shown emotions. Rest of my friends looked each other with look that said: _Did we do or say something wrong?_ Luckily Helen actually answered: "Yes, everything is fine is just I never had any friends." "Well now you have five of them", Steph said and she offered Helen a smile.  
Hailey's P.O.V **(I didn't want Fischer's point of view to be long, just little spice in a mix)**   
I couldn't believe it. They really wanted to me my friends as Helen, nerd, sarcastic no body without knowing that behind mask was Hailey Haddock. Champion, celebrity, rich somebody. Next break we went to gang's private place. "Your sure no one comes here?" I asked "Yep, me and my sister found this place and we know school ground better than anyone. How else we would have filled school with confetti without anyone noticing or finding a source", Tyrion said and I raised my eyebrow. "We tell you later", Ace said. I nodded an followed. Luckily we all had free hour because we would be in trouble if we were late.  
The place were twins brought us was magnificent. There were pillows, beanbags and tables with games on them. I don't even want to ask how they get all that stuff in here. We were at schools attic so I thought that at least someone would find this place. "Wow" was only thing I could say out loud. We sat down and just started talking. "So Helen, what do you do outside of the school? Other than homework?" Roxana asked. Crap. I haven't thought of that. Luckily I found the answer fast. "Well my mom has a garden, so I help her with that. Normally I read books and watch TV. Sometimes train with my brother, that's why I'm good at sports", I lied. I actually felt terrible but I had to do it.   
We spent whole free hour talking and I learnt what they like and dislike. "So after school. we should meet and talk about the project. Even though we have time until end of April we should do something really big so we would get a good grade from it", Fischer said. I nodded. That sounded much better idea than just wing with it and post pone it. "Should we meet at your place Helen?", Ace asked. Luckily there was dark enough so they didn't saw my panicked face. "umm, I don't think that is a good idea, mom is sick and I don't want you guys to get sick", I lied. "Ok, my place it is", Stephanie said. "I can get my dad to collect us", she continued. Luckily Gary brought me to school today. So I texted him to him to know where I was so he can get me after 20:00. My cover would be in shatters if I arrived at Stephanie's with one of my cars.  
Rest of the day went smoothly. Except Miranda sending me a dark looks with her cheer-squad. I didn't mind them. I just concentrated on class and getting to know the gang better. I found out that Ace is a soccer star but he loves baking, Stephanie tries to be tough but she hates being confused **(heh who get's it?)** and when she get's confused she breaks down. Twins love pranks which wasn't new to me but they volunteer at local animal rescue center. Fisher loves books but he loves comedy. Weird combo if you ask me.  
Stephanie's home didn't actually shock me but I pretended to be shocked. "wow, you live like a princess", I said. "If this is luxury to you, you should see what my cousins home looks like. Now that's a palace", she said and I wanted to laugh. She thought I live in a palace compare to her but she didn't sound jealous like I thought she would be. We didn't get anything done but we had fun evening. I could get used to it.


	13. What is wrong with her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hailey has to face the fact that she can´t hide for ever

Stephanie's P.O.V  
I have started to notice some things about Helen. It's been a month since we started to hung out and something doesn't add up. Of course no one else notices that. Ace is head over heals for Helen and when he looks at her, he wouldn't notice anything. Even bomb can blow up at his feet and he wouldn't care less. Me and twins tried that already. Twins thinks that Helen is cool, I'm not jealous because that is true. Why twins like her? Because she can make they pranks even more amazing because she adds physics in to it. Fischer likes her. Him and Helen can talk their nerd stuff for hour and still they whine when we say that we want to do something else.  
I like her but I can't get over the fact that she doesn't like t talk about herself. Yes, she have told what she likes and dislikes, why she loves school and books and what are her dreams for the future **(heh and we all know that those aren't real)** but still it feels like, we don't know her. We don't even know when is her birthday. I know that she might be shy. Guys in school have take an interest in her just because everyone, except Helen, knows that Ace likes her. Girls don't like her at all. That is a shame. They are jealous. But she seems to hate the idea of us visiting at he home. I don't know why. Maybe her parent's are as strict as she explains but when her dad gets her from our places, her dad seems more like _everyday-is-for-fun_ kind of man. **(She is talking about Gary, Sam doesn't have time for that)** She also seems to guard her messenger back with her life. Why? There is only books. Right?  
We were once again thinking what we should do for our project. We heard that everyone else have started that already. Creativity? Yeah, right. Most of the groups were just re-acting some of the famous films but they didn't do anything to it. They just changed the time and name of the film. For example Miranda's group changed Titanic's time to a 15th century. They brag about it **(Btw, Am I the only girl who doesn't like Titanic. I haven't even watched it because it just sounds too sugary to me. Well that was lame excuse but still, it sounds boring)** What the heck. They haven't even changed the dialog for it. Some groups have started to make a songs. They are more original but most of them just sucks. I have heard a few or more like twins have heard a few, record it and play it to us.  
We haven't even stated it. We have no idea what to do. We want to do re-acting but we also want to do something else to it. We thought that we would film it so we can act effects in to it and we have Tyrion and Fischer who are fantastic with computers. Problem is, we don't agree what to re-act. Helen said that she is fine with everything. No surprise there, that girl doesn't have own opinions about anything. She probably wants to keep everyone happy so we don't kick her out of the group. Not that is possible. She isn't like Miranda. Twins want's to do something with fire, explosions or crasher, no surprise there. Fischer want's something drama into it which is a huge surprise. Although he only watches historical dramas if he wants to do something non academic. **(Reign, Magnificent century, Isabel, Tudors, White princess or Carlos, Rey Emperador? Doesn't matter, I love them all)** I want action and Ace wants something romantic. Wtf Ace? Yeap, he is in love. But I don't think that Helen is _"I love romantic movies and I want to watch them just because I like to cry"_ kind of girl.   
We were at my house again. We argued what was best idea and everyone shouted at top of another. Only one who didn't shout was Helen. She just was in her phone and looked movies and films that would suit for school. Series like Game of Thrones we had to scrap because it's a school project. **(I also decided that I will write whole movie/series when they show it to rest of the class. I haven't watched Game of Thrones as a whole, just what I can watch free on Youtube. So everyone knows where I gonna land with this.)** Also superhero films were scrapped because me and Fischer are dc-fans and Ace and the twins are Marvel fans so that would have been third world war. We have shouted for half an hour when phone rang. It was Helen's. She answered and left the room. We continue our shouting for next half hour. Helen had game back without us noticing it. "What if we use all of our ideas to make one project?" she finally said. "Helen, what do you think we have been doing for past month. But there is nothing that has everything we want and what isn't inappropriate for school", I said with annoyed tone. "You guys didn't get it, right?" she said. What? We didn't get, what? I looked at the girl. Is she insane. "Helen, what didn't we get?" Ace asked. His voice was full of confusion.   
She took her phone out and stated searching something. Me, Ace, Rox, Fisc and Ty looked at each other. She probably found what she was looking and then we heard a voice. **(I don't own this)** _"So, see, I combined all your ideas into one giant base."_ "What is that from?" Fischer asked. We all looked at him. "Fischer, are you saying that you have never heard about Dragons: Race to the Edge or more importantly How to train your dragon?" Helen asked. Fischer didn't answer. Rest of us didn't have time to ask why Helen thinks that it would be a good choice to pick a animated movie.  
"It's perfect. It haven't really acted as a film so there isn't much of a chance to copy it. It has fire, destruction and crashes even if we bring it to modern life. Just like twins wanted. It has action like Stephanie wanted. Movie isn't under drama category but it has one of the most heartbreaking family dramas **(Combine all three and you understand)** and it has romance. Slow but still. And it's family friendly. What do you guys think?" Helen explained. We all nodded. It made sense. Also we know that that is Helen's favorite movie so why to fight with it. It is perfect.  
"Now that we have idea, we should start to plan it everyday so we can get it done before May. My dad isn't in a town for couple of weeks so we can't be in my house. He said that no friends when he is away," I said. "We can't bring friends over. Mom wasn't very happy from last visit," Tyrion said. "Alex is sick so it's no for my place", Ace said. "You know that my parent's don't allow visitors outside of holidays and library isn't the best place to do the project", Fischer said. We all turned to look at Helen. She looks really pale.   
Hailey's P.O.V  
No no nononono. This can't be happening. I can't bring them to my house. They will know who I am. But I can't say no either. That will be suspicious. And we really need to get this project done. We would have everything in home. "Helen, we don't judge if your parents aren't wealthy. We wanted to be friends with you. It doesn't matter how much money you have. I know that we are wealthy but that doesn't mean that we look down at those who aren't", Roxana said. I sighed. I had to agree. "Okay, you can come tomorrow to my place." I saw how Ace's eyes started to shine. Why is that?


	14. Helen Boargsen or Hailey Haddock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveals on both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second favorite chapter in this story. I haven't written my favorite yet. I always love those identity reveals, doesn't matter if it's mcu or httyd. Title reveals what this chapter is about. Too early? No. Am I exited to write this? YES! I'm also exited about my project. Not many days and I can start. I also have found new ship to my OTP collection ( New to me, not for everyone) Plus if anyone knows good GoT and httyd crossover fanfics, can you please tell.

Hailey's P.O.V  
Today is the day. Today they will know that everything has been a lie. And I'm not even sure what to tell them. Even worse, I brought my car today. Not to school, no that would have been too much. Stephanie had managed to get her license last Friday but I still have to drive a head. Even worse. Ace wants to come with me after I told them that I already had full license.. Well they will see them anyway so I don't know if that is the worst part.   
I walked into our school and saw them. And by them, I don't mean my friends. Miranda and her cheer bitches **(Sorry about the language)** They were front of my locker and Miranda's eyes are shooting fire when she saw me. I don't understand what is her problem. It's not that Ace likes me more that a friend. **(Heh I love how clueless she is)** "So here is the little whore that steals other girl man", Miranda said with the loud voice. I really don't understand that woman. I haven't done anything with Ace or any guy in school and with that attitude I don't think anyone likes her really. **( I know that I have Miranda, who is based on Merida, as a bad guy. I just hate hate her when she comes between hiccstrid and alternate ships. As a part of the big four/five, I love her.)** I just tried to ignore her. She doesn't know me so her words are useless and they don't effect me. I just wondered, why she is this early, she is normally late on every class, even middle of the day. "You really think you are better than us. How you are smarter and how you are better at sports than us", she continued. I walked past them but then I felt that something wrenched my hair. It was her sheer squad. NO surprise. I was middle of the ring, again. This is going to get too old. This is every day thing for past month. It didn't help that my dad or brother isn't home. Dad is too busy at work and Hayden is too busy with her new European girlfriend. I only had Eerika, Zarina and Gary.   
Next thing I knew I was at ground. Luckily I haven't brought my new fake classes today. "Every single time. Isn't this getting old for you?" I asked. This is first time I have spoken to them when they want to "talk". **(Why am I seeing Hookfang rolling his eyes right now XD)** "Should you focus on something else?" I continued. "Not until you give up and leave her man alone", Daisy said. **(I wanted to write that as Medina's comment but that would too no good for a character who is based on Sultana Mahidevran)** Daisy seems like she is the pawn under this group. "How in the name of Thor can I give something that isn't mine?" This is ridiculous. Same thing every day. "Could you please stop that, we know you are lying, the whole school knows you're lying", Medina said. I sighed. "And what am I lying about?", I asked. I need to know why I'm getting this interview every single morning. I have started to miss those awkward reporter interviews. "Don't pretend that you don't know. Everyone knows that Ace and you have a thing. Stephanie collected 20$ from whole age croup when she won the bet that Ace confessed that he has feelings for you. Humiliating me in a process!" Miranda screamed and then she left with her "friends" leaving me sitting there. Ace has feelings for me???? What??? I knew he was interested to know me with his gang but he has crush or something on me. And I haven't even revealed my true name. I need to ask this in lunch. unfortunately I don't have chance to ask before because they have different classes than me. But this left me thinking: _how the hell I'm going to tell him that my career comes first, men after. If Miranda is speaking the truth, I will break his heart._  
At lunch **(Nothing interested happened so you can guess whole lessons went)**  
I thought about Miranda's words for whole morning. Luckily, it's lunch time. WAIT? Lunch time! That means I have three hours left. **( I heard that schools ends later in USA. Is that true because I have sometimes only four lessons in the day. Luckily those are almost always in Friday)** I found my friends already waiting in our table. "So, is it absolute sure that we can come today?" Fischer asked. How sweet. "Yeah, it's alright", I answered. I had long talk with Eerika and Zarina yesterday. They said it was finally a time to bring my friends into a light what is going on. Zarina said that it would be fantastic for me and it would ease my stress a lot. She always have best opinions. Twins started to asking if Stephanie would let one of them drive to my place. Rest of us laughed at my cousins face. Answer is probably no. "So how have your day been so far?" Ace asked. If Miranda hadn't told me that he has feelings for me, I wouldn't have noticed but know it was clear as day. His eyes have same look that my dad has when he looks at moms pictures. "Nothing new but I heard interesting thing about Stephanie and you this morning", I said with uninterested tone as possible. Not that I wasn't interested, heck I would do anything to know. I just want to build this. Twins and Fischer looked between to that I mentioned. Stephanie and Ace looked at each other. I could see what they are thinking. What have we done. "What was it about?", Roxana asked. But I see in her gaze that she probably already knows. "That Stephanie have became rich", I said. "That she got 20$ from each student from our age group in the bet that Ace has feelings for me;" I said looking strait into Ac's eyes. He started gulping. "Is this true? And if it is, how no one didn't bother to tell me?" I asked. Their gazes fell. "Sorry Helen, I have been meaning to ask you out for whole year but first I didn't know you and then I haven't had courage to do it", Ace said. I can't believe this. But then again I would be hypocrite to judge. They don't know me at all.   
**Time skip brought to you by nervous Finnish F1 fan**  
It was time School ended. I had rest of the day time to think about Ace's confession. Yeap, I'm gonna break his heart and I hate it. We have talked about our futures and he wants to have big family and in a young age. I can't bring him that **( I have told you that I had planned this fanfic trilogy months ago but this is thing that I got this idea yesterday after reading new fics for me)** "So where is your car?" Tyrion asked. I know that they insist to call them by their nicknames but I don't have moral to do that before I reveal my real name. "I don't actually park it here. I want to keep it out of sight", I said and I started to walk where I have hid my car. It was under five minute walk to parking lot of a supermarket but my dad have insisted that there are video cameras every where, hidden so no one would steal it and get away with it. Not that it would be easy. Ferrari, which is custom made for me, isn't easy to rob and hide it. **(Naïve, I know but I had to come up with something)** I toke my keys and when they saw the logo of the most legendary car brand, their jaws hit the ground. "Ace, you wanted a ride or am I going to wait when you have enough bugs in your mouth to feed flock of birds?" I asked. They seemed to shale themselves out of the shock. He sat next to me and I started the engine. "I hope you have a gas foot heavy enough Stephanie", I called and closed the doors. **(It's a thing here in Finland. If you drive fast you have heavy gas foot. Normally that is with drivers that have Mercedes, Audi or BMW)** "When we drove out, I saw corner of my eye that Ace was looking at me. "what is it Ace? Never seen Ferrari before?" I asked jokingly. "Who are you only came from his mouth. "You found out soon enough" was all I answered.  
 **At Helen's home.**  
When we arrived at home, I heard that Ace gasped. I could hear that eyes were popping out of their heads in Stephanie's car. I parked my car nest to Lukan and jumped of. Ace and rest of them were looking at me in shock. Rest of them were clueless but I think that my dear cousin started to add one and one together. "Let's go inside", I said and they just followed. Even twins didn't do anything out of normal peoples ordinary. "Eerika, I'm home!" I shouted. "We will be in my room or attic, would you please inform when dinner is ready?" Shout came from the kitchen: "Of course dear. Tell your friends that they are more than welcome here." We walked to my room, where I sat down on my desk, twins and Stephanie sat on the bean bags and Ace and Fischer sat on my bed. "Helen, I asked you before but now I want answer. Who are you?", Ace asked. "Well let's start with my name. My name is not Helen Boargsen. My name is Hailey Haddock." I said. "Hailey?" Stephanie asked out loud. I smirked and answered "Hello cousin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret is out, Yippee. Now there might be lot's of spelling errors because I wrote this in the dark. Ten year old solar panels aren't best when it comes to electricity. I have more time write now because my summer vacation started right now. I might add pictures later in chapters. Before that, Imagine, it helps.


	15. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly explanations and facts that are explained. nd of course little bit of my opinions.

Tyrion's P.O.V  
I don't know what to think about. Why does Steph and Ace look shocked?  
Roxana's P.O.V  
I knew it. Something with "Helen" didn't add up. It was a fake name but I don't understand what is wrong with Steph and Ace?  
Fischer's P.O.V  
So this is the reason why she didn't want us to come at her home. I understand why she hid all this from rest of the school. Miranda and her friends would want to be her friends just because she is richer than any of us. She didn't want to have fake friends. But why she hid it from us?  
Stephanie's P.O.V  
I can't believe this! My cousin has been under my nose the whole time and I didn't even recognize her. Everything makes sense now. I mean, she mentioned Hayden in her story. Btw where is Hayden?   
Ace's P.O.V **(This is the main P.O.V in this chapter, I just wanted to write all the reactions from the gang)**  
I don't know what to think about it. My nerdy, poor, sarcastic crush have turned into a rich and popular. All she told us have been lie. "Why?" was only thing I got out of my mouth but I think is the only thing that matters. Why did she hid all this? Is this why she was so cold and emotionless? So no one would figure it out. I look around her room. It is big, much bigger than any of our rooms. There is few trophies in showcase. Must be from something model competition. She would have chances in that. (Hah) She sighed. I see that this isn't going to be easy for her. But why do I feel bad, she lied to us. "When I had chances to come in local high school I knew that I don't want fake friends. Being daughter of mayor would have instantly get me those. But I have to admit, I never knew that my cover up was that good that even my own cousin wouldn't recognize me. So I took my middle name and added with our butler's last name, fake glasses and baggy clothes crowned the whole look", she said and smirked at the end. How I love that smirk. "Yeah, I get that you wanted to hide everything in school but why did you make yourself so disliked or more importantly why didn't you tell us sooner?" Roxana asked. That is a very good question. "I played with logic that if someone liked the nerdy, sarcastic and cold persona of mine then it would be friend who didn't care all the rich, popular and other stuff that I have. That is why I hid it even more, more dislikeable, easier to find your real friends. And to your other question, we have been friends over month, so I didn't really trust. I have trust issues. My only friends have been my brother Hayden and servant girl named Zarina so I really don't know how to trust outsiders", she answered.   
It made sense. The less know, the easier the secret is to keep. "So why do you called your mom in her real name?" Fischer asked out of contest. That i also a good question. Hel-Hailey had said that her parent's were really strict. Her mom seemed to be okay with us being here and her dad probably was at work so how would he know if she had friends over. But her look said something that I didn't expect. I was so use to Helen's stoneface that Hailey showing emotions was strange. But why is Steph hanging her head so low and she looked sad. Hailey didn't say anything so it was Stephanie who opened her mouth: "It isn't her mother. Hailey's mother died when we were babies." "I'm so sorry Hailey. I didn't mean to ask that", Fisher apologized in panic. "It's all right Fischer, you didn't know. It's a sore subject but better say it front of me than my dad", She said smiling sadly. We all were in a silent agreement that we would push this topic further.   
There was awkward silence. I tried to lighten up a mood asking about her trophies. "It seems like you have won few beauty pageant", I said. I haven't read what there is in those so I didn't think anything else. Her reaction surprised us all. Looks on other faces said that they weren't expecting this either. She started laughing. She was like I had just told the funniest thing in the world. I looked at Steph to explain but she looked just as confused as rest of us. When Hailey finally had chance to breath and answer se explained: "No one in this whole universe have enough power to force me into a pageant dress. It seems like, just like most of our school you have lived under a rock." She stood up from her chair and went to showcase and opened it. She took two trophies out of there and gave those to me and Stephanie. "Stephanie, would you read what it says under it. I have written there what, where and when", she said. Stephanie read it and answered: FIA Formula 2 Championship, Zandvoort, 3.4.2020." Stephanie raised her eyebrow askingly and looked at Hailey. She ignore it and nodded to me. I understood that she wanted me to do the same. "FIA Formula 3 Championship, La Castellet, 23.6.2019", I read. **(I haven't watched at either one of them. Only thing I know that there is two races in one weekend so when I'm going to explain the rules in this story, I will explain only F1. That is because, what I have understood, only differences are age limits and two races in one weekend.)**  
"I still don't understand what is the big deal of this. Those trophies are from what?" Tyrion asked. I saw Hailey facepalm. I have heard about formula series but I really don't know anything about it. I just know that it is mostly European thing. **(You can fight me if you don't agree)** "You really haven't heard anything about Formula 1, 2 or 3 or motorsport in general?" Hailey asked. I knew that if Hailey have trophies from those, I shouldn't open my mouth and anger her if I say something insulting. Fischer and Stephanie understood the same. We watch more soccer, football and sometimes ice hockey. And of course Olympics but that just it. We know some rules of NASCAR because we are Americans but other series. Nothing. "Why you call it motorSPORTS? It's not like it is actual a sport. Drivers just drive in circles", Rox asked.   
I saw that that was mistake. Hailey turned into as red as chili. **(I didn't want to use those basic ones like fire truck or tomato)** Twins looked et each other noticing that they have said something wrong. "FIRST OF ALL IT IS SPORT. THE DRIVERS ARE ONE OF THE TOUGHEST ATHLETES IN THE WORLD. and ONLY NASCAR DRIVERS DRIVE IN CIRCLES!" **(No offence to anyone who likes NASCAR)** Hailey pinched her nose and closed his eyes, took a deep breath. "Sorry but please don't judge and think about this. How can I beat most of our class, even some guys who play football if I shouldn't be in good shape?" Well that actually explains why she beat our soccer team in fitness test. **(Not the Captain America -version)** "Have you one anything else but these?" Stephanie asked. Hailey giggled as she took her trophies from us and but those back to their places. "Follow me", she said and left the room. We run after her. Her house is big. I knew that Steph's house was big but this takes it to another level. She stopped front of the locked door. Why is it locked? She have taken keys from her room and she opened the door.  
Wow. that was only thing that came into my mind. There were pictures in the wall, trophies in the showcases and even diplomas **(last thing I made up)** "On the right are mine and on the left are Hayden's", she said. I was blown away. "I only keep those trophies that I have psychological emotional value in my room. They give positive energy. The championship winning trophies aren't here because we drivers aren't allowed to keep them for ever. challenge cup", She told us. **(If anyone knows that other wise, please tell me. I tried to find that for a half an hour to be sure of it. I didn't find it. I already changed that all the drivers keep their trophies themselves. It isn't that way which surprised me. Megastars like Hamilton, Vettel or Alonso get to keep them others not so much. Teams keep them. I didn't know it before and I have watched F1 for 13 years.)**  
"World championship trophies?" I asked. "You are looking at Formula 3 champion of 2019 and Formula 2 champion of 2020", she said. I blinked rapidly. She was a champion. And I thought I was the best athlete in school. Well, you learn something new everyday. We walked out of the room and Hailey locked it again. We went back to her room and sat down at same places as before. "Umm. Hailey. Tel me if I'm wrong but shouldn't you be practicing for new season, more importantly how do you have time to be in school with all the races?" **( I don't know how young drivers manage that. I respect them for that)** We all turned to look at Helen. She was best in school so how do she keep up with good grades and same time good results on the track.   
"I'm not driving at the moment. I have no seat anywhere", She said and she looked little bit down. Rest of us were even more confused. I did the math. She won Formula 2 and after that she showed up in our school. So she was at the top nut didn't get a driving place?? What the hell? **(Sorry about the language)** "What? Why?" Roxana asked. I think she got the idea that Hailey is actually good at driving. "I'm underaged. After Dutch driver Max Verstappen joined in Formula 1 in 2015, FIA, Fédération Internationale de l'Automobile, decided that you have to be at least 18 to get in Formula 1 and I can't get the seat in Formula 2 because I won that championship already. You can't win it twice", Hailey said. "My only hope is that this "break" will not effect my chances to get in F1 in 2023", she continued. We saw that this is something Hailey won´t like to talk about.  
"So where is Hayden? I thought you were always together. Like where he goes, you go like a thing", Stephanie asked. Now I saw the face I´m used to. Hailey´s face was full of annoyance. "If I had to guess, somewhere in Monaco with his new girlfriend and partying his ass off", she answered. "He told that he is going to move exactly that day you saved me from Miranda", she continued. So that why she was annoyed and angry that day. "Same time I understand him. It´s easier to travel to races if you live in central Europe but at the same time I´m so angry at him", she told us. "What do you mean "Easier to travel"?" Tyrion asked. "Are those unspoken rules or are they actual rules, like you would have to move to Europe so you can race?" he continued. I wanted to facepalm. I really wanted but I held it of. But Hailey just smirked but I could see that she wanted to laugh. "No Tyrion. There are many rules in Formula 1 but it´s not one of those. It´s not even one of the unofficial rules. It´s more practical because Europe has most races and it´s middle of everything", She answered. "What do you mean actual rules and unspoken rules?" Fischer asked.   
"Unspoken rules are like: Never hit your team mate, Prepare for heartbreak, Sometimes tension boils over and drives lose their cool or Never give up. Those are rules that aren´t in a rule book but everyone is in silent agreement with those. They might be true or just for humor. Actual rules are those kind that you HAVE to follow them. Drivers don´t have to know all the rule book but it´s good to know well that you should know", she explained. "Shouldn´t you know all of them if you are racing?" I asked. In soccer we have to know all the rules so we don´t do anything wrong and that way lose the game. **(I don´t play, watch or are interested so really don´t know)** "No, drivers have to know the rules that affect in practicing, qualifying or the actual race. There are actually only 15 of those and following them drivers prevent catastrophes like crashes that might led to injuries or even deaths", she answered. "Deaths!?" we all yelled at same time. She want to play with her life? "You race over 300km/h **(or over 186 mi/h)** in tight corners and under 1 second to react to anything, of course it´s dangerous. Luckily for last 30 years there have been only 2 deaths. One in F1, one in F2", she said rolling her eyes. **(May Anthoine Hubert and Jules Bianchi rest in peace)** She said that like it was nothing. "How you remember them all and what are them?" Roxana asked. If Hailey is going to name all of them, I will take notes. I was right. **(This is also for those who don´t watch F1 or who don´t know the rules. I was requested to do this)**  
"1. One move while defending. Like other open-wheel series you can´t block others like in rallycross where drivers actually sometimes pushes each other. You can defend upcoming overtake attempt one time for example inside to the corner but then you can´t block outside of the corner. So zigzag movement are prohibited. Except when you warm up you tires BEFORE the race.  
2\. You have to qualify within 107% of the pole-sitter. Qualifying is where drivers mostly "race" against time. You don´t get any points from it but faster the lap time, better place to start in race next day. Pole-sitter is the driver who is fastest and starts from place one. **(Even though there might be changes for that. I like the reverse idea. Then we would actually see who is the best in the race** ) So you have to be fast enough. That way there will be no extra slow cars on the grid. Even is you are in that percentage it can change because qualifying is elimination game. First, Q1, drivers from 17th to lower are eliminated. Q2 eliminates rest of the grid outside top 10 and Q3 is battle for pole position.   
3\. Extra point. This is fairly new that drivers can achieve extra point by setting the fastest lap in the race. The trick is you have to be in top ten to get that point. **(I think that is unfair)** You get "normal points based on your race result.  
1.=25p.  
2.=18p.  
3.=15p.  
4.=12p.  
5.=10.  
6.=8p.  
7.=6.  
8.=4p.  
9.=2p.  
10.=1p.  
Driver and team with the most points in the end of the season are the champions but that is obvious.  
4\. Grid drop. If something is broken between the sessions or end of the session. Like engine failure in the end of qualifying, you get grid penalty. That is five or ten depending if it´s whole engine or some parts of it. For example if you time gives you right to be in third but your car´s engine blows up you start in thirteenth place. You also have 3 engines for year, if it goes over that and even if fourth one is changed between races, you get the grid penalty.  
5\. Pitlane penalty. Pitlane is where you drive if you are changing tyres or you are retiring from the race. There people are close so there is speed limit and if you drive over that you get penalty. Most of the time it´s drive though so you have to drive it again. Speed limit is 60 km/h **(37.498 mi/h if that is how you tell it)**  
6\. Tyre compound change. There are three different dry weather or slicks tyres in every race weekend. You have to use two of them at least. I f it rains or are "intermediate" rule disappears from the race.   
7\. Safety car. Safety car comes out when there have been incident in the track, and forbiting overtakes and slowing down isn´t enough. You can´t overtake and most of the time speed limit is 250km/h **(around 155.5 mi/h and I don´t know if this is true. I also asked from my friends about this but we didn´t find it)** . And after safety car leaves the track, overtaking is allowed after the start/finish line.  
8. Lights in the rain. You can´t see nothing if it´s raining because water spray. There are light behind the cars so driver behind can see the car in the front. If there wasn´t those light crashing would be inevitable because you can´t see anything.  
9\. HANS devises must be worn. They protect your head and neck. It´s not only in F1. Indycar, NASCAR, Formula E,2,3 all use them. It saves from major injuries in crashes.  
10\. Practice 3 is must. There are three practices before the Qualifying which are 1 and half hours long. There drivers learns the circuit so those are important for new drivers or rookies. Teams also test their cars so they know how to make car faster legally. Practice 1 and 2 are in Friday or Thursday if we are in Monaco. Practice 3 is just before qualifying in Saturday. If you don´t participate in that, you are not allowed to race.  
11\. Drivers can´t get much help from the radio. You can communicate with your race engineer about tyre changes but driver wont get help with engine settings from the engineer if driver wants to go faster or there is slight error. Team might be able to fix it remotely but that can`t do so much.  
12\. Drivers in control. You drive the car, you control it, not you engineer. Driver has to find the race pace him/her self.  
13\. Leave the space. **(Fernando would be proud XD)** You can´t push other drivers of the track. Just like you can´t benefit places from driving outside of the track. It makes racing fair **(But Canada 2019. Penalty wasn´t fair. Thanks a lot judges.(Not a Vettel fan, I stand behind the Finns))**   
14.Flags. There are many flags in F1.  
- _Chequered flag_ means that session is over.   
- _Half black/half white_ means is warning about poor sportsmanship   
- _Black_ is disqualifying. You have to return in pits immediately. This can come after the warning. This is combined with drivers number  
- _Black with orange circle_ tells that car has mechanical problems and driver which number is accompanied with must return to pits soon as possible.  
- _Red_ means that session is stopped because of danger or poor weather condition. In qualifying clock is stopped but in practices no.  
- _White_ means that there are slow vehicle ahead. Normally it is shown when drivers do practice starts is free practices. **(Personally I have never seen one of these or where is black outside of chequered flag)**  
- _Yellow/red stripes_ means track is slippery from water, oil or debris, Can be also used if there is small animal in the track but then it´s not waved  
- _Yellow_ means there is incident in the track. Speed reduction is required and overtaking is forbidden at the area where flag is in effect. So it´s only valid in part of the track. If there is double yellow it means there is block in the track. Effects are the same  
- _Safety car_ affects the whole track but otherwise it´s same as yellow flag.  
- _Green_ means back to normal. No blocks, no debris. Racing continues.  
\- Last on is the _blue flag_. If driver is going to be overlapped by leader or faster car, lapped car has to faster cars behind pass. Ignoring that will lead to penalty.  
15\. Don´t ruin others laps. In qualifying, don´t hold a driver who is in fast lap, especially if you are in- or out-lap. If you don´t you can get at least three-place grid penalty", Hailey told us.  
"HOW IS IT POSSIBLE TO REMEMBER ALL OF THESE?" Stephanie asked. I just stayed silence. "We drivers are with ease with the rules. Teams have more to remember when they build the car", Hailey snorted. "So should we do our homework before dinner and after eating we discuss about the project?" Fischer asked. We all nodded. While we did our homework I only new one thing. I want to ask her out even more. I liked nerd, silent Helen but I love daring, sporty Hailey. After an hour we heard sound from downstairs:  
"HAILEY!!! DINNER IS READY!" We stood up. "Eerika is best cook I know. I hope you like fresh vegetables and barbeque. We always have barbeque in Fridays", she said and we follow her to the back yard. **(I know there is odd time jump between two former chapters)** It is massive and beautiful and Hailey was right. Middle aged woman that Hailey calls Eerika is the fantastic cook. I think that I should ask her how to win over Hailey´s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, That is longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you like it because I spent three evenings writing this. Combined over 8h There is lot of knowledge in this chapter and I know that those who hae watched F1 might think this as boring but like i said, my friend said this would be good if someone who haven´t watched F1 read this. Now that I´m in vacation I will update on Wednesday and on Sunday. I also have discussed my dream project with my bff so I will think were I will put that. Those who haven´t watched these yet I recommend watch two videos.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7WGwv4pets&t=3s  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b19k5EYPewk  
> Those aren´t mine!!


	16. plans and other plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans of the project and other plans

Fischer´s P.O.V I never thought that my nerd friend would turn into super rich, super talented race star but it seems like everything can happen know. What´s next? Mythological creatures are real? Hailey´s story is actually sad one and I hope that we can turn her world upside down. After eating, which by the way was the best meal I have ever had, we went back to the Hailey´s room and started to discussing what we should do with our project. We don´t have time to lose. "If we are going to make it in a film version I have video-cameras and Fischer has the computer with thousands of editor tools in it. So what´s next?" Tyrion asked. "Well if your parents give permission to you guys stay over night, we could re-watch the movie and then make a plot but the problem is how we change it? Plus what comes to programming and filming we should have greenscreen somewhere at the attic", Hailey said. "Yes, that would probably help make it more easier", I said. I was exited. I have never got a chance to do anything with greenscreen. This is opportunity I can´t miss. We all called our parent´s while Hailey went to downstairs, probably asking something from Eerika. She seems nice lady. Hailey said that she used to be her mom´s best friend and after Mrs. Haddock died, Eerika stepped up to raise Hayden and Hailey. We all got permission to stay. "Eerika said it will be alright and Zarina will be joining us. We all nodded. "Hailey, I noticed the there isn´t TVs anywhere. How will us watch the movie?" Roxana asked. That´s true. In Hailey´s house seemed to be two living rooms. There where sofas and everything but no TVs. That is a surprise. I would have thought that there would be TV in each room or at least living rooms. Hailey giggled: "There is four upstairs but we are not using them. One is for game consoles and other three is for simulator." **(or are they just computer screens? I don´t know)** Simulator? SIMULATOR?! I want to see it. but now it´s not the time for that. "Don´t say we are going to watch it from some computer screen?" Stephanie asked. Hailey shook her head: "No. Follow me. Trust me, this is better than just TV." We followed her. First to first floor but then, there was staircase to downstairs. They had a basement? What would we do there? We looked at each other disbelievingly but we followed. Ace´s face dropped when he saw what was down there. It was personal gym. No wonder Hailey is so fit. "Ace do you want to pick up your chin from the floor?" Tyrion joked. Hailey seemed to giggle at the comment while looking at blushing Ace. Maybe Ace isn´t only one who has feelings in this group. Hailey walked to the door and open it. We entered and know Ace wasn´t only one who had to pick their chin from the floor. THEY HAVE A HOME THEATHRE!!! "Hailey I know that you don´t like gold diggers but you are now my best friend," Roxana said. Hailey just shook her head and laughed. "And by the way seats on the back are FLEXOUND seats", she said. "A what seats?" we all asked at the same time. Is there something special about them that she mentioned them. "Shortly put, they have speakers in them and those vibrate the seat and they make the watcher feel like they are closer to movie world. Eerika visits in Finland once in the while and she brings some ideas from there. We went once with her and when we went watch the movie in local film theatre they had these. Sounded interesting and we tried those. They were amazing." **(i don´t know if that is possible to have them at home. I know that they are planned to put n cars in the future but nothing else)** Then olive skinned girl, little bit older than us game with us. "I brought pop corn", she said. "Fantastic! Guys, this is Zarina. Zarina, these are Ace, Fischer, twins Roxana and Tyrion, and my cousin Stephanie", She introduced us. "And don´t you dare to walk away from this, my dad isn´t home so you can easily stay with us. Besides he wouldn´t get mad anyway." Interesting. Zarina sighed and went to pick a seat. We followed her example. Hailey put the movie ready to play. It seemed that I´m not the only one who hadn´t even heard of this. Only Ace, Zarina and Hailey seemed to know what is going to happen because Ace offered tissues to the girls before the movie started. **(Httyd isn´t as sad as second or third, not even close but there is one scene where you need those tissues (or is it just me) and true fans know which part I´m talking about. I also don´t write the movie. I will do reacting to the series/movie fanfics later and I will write the project entirely open. (I think that when I do that I will have to write that chapter for a week))**

**Time skip (after the movie)**

Hailey´s P.O.V After the movie ended Zarina disappeared. That girl needs to chill out sometimes. Even I do that and I like to call my self professional athlete. "I think this is actually good base for our project", Fisher said and everyone else nodded. I saw that Ace had twinkle in his eyes. "And it seems like he don´t even have to fight for the roles", Stephanie said and I think she smirked at me and Ace. So they are making us to play Hiccup and Astrid. "I think we have a plan but I think that we should make this more interesting by turning me and Steph into guys and Hailey would be only girl", Roxana said. I looked at her with questioning look. "And why is that?" I asked. "No offence Hailey but that would make you even more outcast and that way it would be even more dramatic ending when girl is leading a bunch of guys", she explained. Okay, I have to admit, it makes sense. I saw Ace looking at us like counting something. "What is your mind Ace" Stephanie asked. She had noticed the same thing as me. "I was thinking how we are going to film it and get enough people to act in it. Six of us can´t do very much is the scenes where is lot of people. Most of our classmates have asked al our friends from other schools so we can´t count on them", he said. "Leave that to me, I know people plus I think I have also solution for that space problem. It just how well can Tyrion and Fischer edit," I said. Our test track would be perfect. Lot of space so greenscreen fits and no one is allowed to go there without permission from my dad. "Hailey have you ever thought about revealing your self to our class?" Ace asked. What? where did that come from. "No?", I said. "I was thinking that maybe we can ad your knowledge from motorsport to this. Think about this. _"biggest track racing team owner who needs help in the team and he don´t trust her only daughter to do that. so he takes few promising guys from the town and see how they can fix or develop the teams to get them faster. I thought that dragons was presented with different racing series but instead them all riding into a battle, you would take seat of the driver before the race and win it._ ", he said. It was a pretty good plan. "Deadly Nadder would be MotoGP bike", he started. "Zippleback is NASCAR", Twins said at the same time because they got caught up with the idea. "Gronckle will be motocross", Fischer said which surprised me. "Le Mans goes to Monstrous Nightmare", Stephanie said. Which left.. "And the Night Fury will be Formula 1", I said smiling. I could get all of those. "Hailey imagine, you would get little bit of revenge on Miranda after what she have done to you", he said. "You know?" i asked. I hate to feel weak. "Of course I know. Unfortunately I hear about them after they have happened. I would have to defend you", he said as he was closing the distance. I saw others smirking. He just stood there looking at me. I couldn´t help but blush after Stephanie opened her mouth: "O C`mon kiss up already so I can win more money!" "And we can tease Miranda about it," twins said. I looked at Fischer who was pulling all three out of the theatre. He closed the door and I heard Zarina talk to them something that she will so them their rooms. Yes, we have guest rooms. But they all are traitors. "Hailey", Ace said. I turned to look at him. "I know that this seems odd and I know that you don´t want date anyone who only loves about your fame and money. I have wanted to ask you out for out almost a year now but I haven´t had a chance ask you privately. And I didn´t know how. After we stood up for you I have had my share of teasing because they know that I have had feelings for you for a long time. Please don´t hit me or think that I´m not interested in your riches or fame. I was ready to date with socially closed nerd you played well. So Hailey, would you like to go date with me?" he asked. **(I have never dated, never asked out or never had any kind of relationship with guys so I have no idea how you ask anyone out. If Ace sounds like idiot or gold digger in this, I apologize, that was not my intention.)** I thought about it. It sounded like a emotional trap but I have to admit, he seems genuine enough. Or maybe I´m just naïve. But I have to career think about. "I can´t be with you all the time if I get the seat next year. I will be mostly away", I said. "Then I stand with you", he answered. I thought about it. Maybe dating will not end my career. "Then I say yes", I said and kissed him. He seemed surprised but I withdraw before he got the time to answer the kiss. "Now let´s go find others. I think they want to know my answer so they can stop teasing you", I said and we left the home theatre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about it and I already know that I will suck at writing romantical parts. Downsides of being #foreveralone. But you have to start somewhere.


	17. Sleepover and telling truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rest of the evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, it´s Hallon here. You can see that I have slowed down the rhythm of this story and that was the plan. I think I wrote first ten chapters like really big timespan and to reason is that I don´t like write long chapters. It´s hard for me write longer than 2000 word chapters because I write normally in the evening. It also explains the incorrect spelling and wrong words in some point. Like I said that superlong chapter that I uploaded last week took 8 hours to write. That´s how bad I am in English. But I have said many times and I´m saying it again: I hope you like this story. I love writing this.

Zarina´s P.O.V (something new)  
Me and rest of the "gang", as Hailey always call them, waited at the living room upstairs. I had to actually help Fischer? **(Question marks are there because she isn´t sure of the names)** to pull them here and now Fischer is guarding the staircase like a dog so twins and Stephanie? wouldn´t interrupt the couple downstairs. I sat on the sofa. I normally wouldn´t do this but I saw Hailey´s face before I disappeared. She was annoyed. I know that she wanted to be friends with me but I think I overstep my limits. I have had good life here after Mr. Haddock brought me into his home. Even though I´m a servant here I feel more home than what I had with my dad and brothers. Seeing how Hayden and Hailey behaved towards each other made me jealous at first but then I realized that they started to see me as their sibling so I had to put my emotions behind me and actually work. 

  
"What is taking so long?" Stephanie whined. "Probably they started exploring each other", Roxana? said with a wink. I laughed at that. Hailey would wait until she is married and she doesn´t marry before her career is over. She wouldn´t take any risk of getting pregnant because child would cost her job. At the same time it´s unfair to athlete women but when I asked Hailey about that she said that life is not fair and she doesn´t care. "We don´t even know if Hailey said yes", Fischer said. **(That sounded better in my head)** "She will", I said finally intervening in conversation. "And you know that how?", Tyrion? asked. I answered to the boy twin: "Because I have know Hailey for Three and Half years know and she haven´t looked anyone that way like she looks at Ace, was it? And saying this because she is constantly surrounded by good looking guys and only one she was little bit interested was old enough to any kind of romantic relationship because that would have been illegal." **(I promise it will come haunt later)** "Illegal? How?" They all said in the same time. "I don´t know if Hailey have told you yet but she was the youngest on the grid in Formula 2 in 2020. All rest of the grid was over 18 or pretty close to that. Hailey had just turned 16 when season started that year", I answered. They seemed to understand and just nodded.

  
After that we heard noise from downstairs so me and Fischer again dragged others to the sofa so they wouldn´t attack on them at the first sight. "So, can I assume that you said yes?" I asked. After Hailey nodded I released the twins. "YES!!!! I´m gonna to be rich!! Rich, rich, rich!" Stephanie sang. "And by the way, shouldn´t you be showing others the guest rooms?" Hailey said while I was hugging her. **(Gosh, this sounds like they just got engaged)** "You honestly thought that me and Fischer have enough power to drag them around?" I asked and we laughed. Maybe I should also lose up little bit when Hailey was able to do that.   
**Time skip (Gang´s parents bring them their night gear and Zarina and Hailey have showed them their rooms)**

Hailey´s P.O.V 

  
Zarina went to bed. She always goes to bed before 9 pm and I still don´t know why. Maybe she wants to sleep longer. That would make sense because now she have the chance to sleep as long as she wants when the work is done without problems. Me and the gang again sat in my room.   
"So, Hailey. Zarina told us that you have had a crush in formula ranks. Is that true?" Roxana asked. Really. She had to ask that now. Really tactful. I can see how Ace´s face turns into look that screams jealousy. "Yeah, but that was almost two years ago. He is older and he has a girlfriend already. He was kind of like celebrity crush", I shrugged. It´s true. I wasn´t really really interested in him. Luckily Ace cools down. "So how about we play two truths and one lie", Stephanie asked. "Is this because we can´t actually make dares because Gary, Eerika and Zarina are going to sleep but you still want to know what stupid things I have done in my life?" I asked from my cousin. Truth is, she is my cousin but because me and my brother were always away, we really don´t know each other. "Probably", she said and I rolled my eyes. Luckily I didn´t have to go first.  
"I start. I have pet snake, I never been drunk and I hate blackberries" , Tyrion said. That is a though one. I actually don´t like blackberries so that would be truth. **(Me either and btw if someone questions why I put so random thing as a last thing, you can find the answer in RttE)**   
It´s obvious. You don´t have pet snake", Roxana said. Tyrion´s answered: "Noup, sorry sis." "It´s have to be then that you have never been drunk", I answered and he nodded. Tyrion and Roxana started to fight about Tyrion´s secret pet while rest of the gang was shocked about reveal. After siblings sort out their fight it was Roxana´s turn.

"I hate every school subject, I have a crush and I have never lied", she said. I´m not answering these because it can be any one of those. "It´s the first one", Fischer said. She nodded. I was surprised that he knew it so fast. "So who is your crush?" Stephanie asked. "Not telling before Hailey tells us who is her celebrity crush", she said. I shook my head because I´m not going to reveal it. And I could see that Fischer was blushing a little so I think I know it. 

"I´m only child, I´m virgin and I love cuddling", Stephanie said. I already know this one but in the looks of it, others don´t. "You hate cuddling?" Ace asked. I´m surprised if that he doesn´t know and they have been in a relationship. "No, she is not the only child", I said before Stephanie could answer. "She has older half brother from her mothers side." Stephanie just nodded. "I haven´t talked to Tom for five years so I haven´t mentioned him", Stephanie explained. I actually know the real reason why her family haven´t talked to Tom for years. It´s because he goes now with the name Tiana and Stephanie´s parents aren´t the most accepting but it´s not my place to tell. 

"I love hiking, I love history and I hate the dark", Fischer said. "You don´t like hiking", we all said in the same time. He chose easy ones but´s it´s okay.   
"I good at cooking, I love soccer and I have never been abroad", Ace said. I see rest of the gang pale in fear. I don´t understand. "Hailey, in your relationship, be sure that Ace is no closer the kitchen than food table. Answer is that he is terrible at cooking", Stephanie said to me. Ace seemed to pout at that comment. I have to say that he is even more cute when he makes that face. "You have never been abroad?" I asked. "No unfortunately", he answered. Well I have to chance that. But now it´s my turn.

"I love animals, I never have disobeyed my father and I have no allergies", I said. "It´s the last one", Stephanie said. I shook my head. "I said that I was allergic to nuts when I was playing Helen, truth is, I´m not" I answered. "Why do you don´t like animals?" Ace asked. They have a dog so I know he why he looks sad. I shook my head again. "The middle one is actually the lie. I disobeyed my father´s wishes when I stated carting. He didn´t like that I would do something that boys do because I was a girl. Only way into that because Hayden talked to father to let me drive with him.  
We played few more rounds but nothing more shocking was revealed. After we got to bed I was wondering: "What have my life become?"


	18. pep talk and getting things ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it´s Hallon here again. Once again I like to have opinions. I had in the beginning of the story that plot was set in stone. Turns out, it isn´t. I realized that I can´t write everything that I really want plus when I make up story, I plan certain scenes many many times. Now that I have written more I understand that sometimes, what I want to make isn´t always possible. I explain when there is time for that and you will understand then. Question is, should I make actual conflict between Miranda and Hailey? This would be improvised from the original plot but your reveal, last chapter was fully improvised and it wasn´t originally planned. What do you think and please tell me if you have ideas, I can´t read minds especially hundreds of kilometers away.

Ace´s P.O.V  
I feel great. I asked Hailey out. That is something that I would call success. But I have selfish reasons also. I was thinking about asking Hailey out after sometime. That was the plan when I arrived to school on Friday. Guys wouldn´t dare to steal Helen but when Hailey agreed to reveal her identity in our project, I thought that I had to take her "of the market". Now that sound stupid, jealous and if I tell this out loud some would call me gold digger. I don´t want that. I want Hailey. She is sweet and under the "Helen mask" she is emotional. Our movie night proved that. She was crying with Zarina in sad scenes, she cheered and commented in between scenes. I think that my crush changed from Helen the stoneface who cares nothing but books and good grades to Hailey the fangirl who is passionate and loving and emotional. I´m rambling. But really, I fell like I have reignited the love again to same person but with different personality. And I´m not giving her up to anyone. 

  
I thought about Hailey when I went downstairs. Something still doesn´t add up. I went to kitchen. Hailey said to us that we can wake when ever we want. We can go to breakfast when ever we want. That is unusual. But when we asked about that, she said that she is a late and heavy sleeper and she didn´t want to star us if she slept too long. I was first to woke up. I know that next will be Fischer but he probably went to sleep after he read that book what I like to call a brick so he wont wake up soon. Twins wake up when they want and I think cousins are lot a like because Steph is a heavy sleeper. 

  
I arrived to kitchen and Eerika was there. The smell in the kitchen was fantastic. "Morning Ace!" she said to me. "Morning Ms. Erica", I said pronouncing her name wrong. It´s hard. "So I heard that you asked my little girl out last night", she said with gaze never looking from the pan where she was cooking breakfast. French toast. Yum. "Yeah, I did", I said but it seemed that my attitude was wrong because she turned to look at me. I think I screw up. "Listen now young man, if you think that Hailey is some price to win, you can forget her. I´m not letting some young guy break her spirit that was just recently restored", she said to me coldly. I visibly gulped. "I didn´t meant to said that I was thinking she was easy. And I do everything that I can to make her happy. I just have wanted to ask her out for months and felt like I have accomplished something. I didn´t want to sound cocky", I rambled and I probably sounded scared. She started laughing: "Don´t worry Ace. I was just joking. I know that you wouldn´t hurt her. It´s in your eyes. You adore her. And that that you have had feelings for her for moths marks that you aren´t after money or fame. You are nice guy and I hope you are just the one for Hailey." I let out of breath, good she isn´t mad at me. I still wanted to test the waters if she really was in the joking mood: "Is it normally dad´s job to warn the boy about hurting his little girl?" She sighed and but the pan sink. "Sam Haddock is amazing business man, wonderful mayor and fantastic boss but what he isn´t good at is parenting, especially when it comes to raising Hailey. It was easier to him raise Hayden because he is a boy but Hailey is the other story. That´s why she is wary around grown men. It took moths to Hailey get into Karting and that was mostly Hayden´s success to persuade him to let his girl to do boy stuff. When he saw that Hailey was good at driving he was terrified and proud at the same time. Proud because his daughter showed boys way older than her their place but terrified that he accidently raised two boys not boy and girl. Hailey knows this and that is the reason why she is the way she is. Sometimes clingy but at the same time cold. She doesn´t want hurt anyone, she just don´t know what is like to be "normal" as she likes to say it. I say that she doesn´t have to chance and she is amazing just the way she is. But still she thinks her father doesn´t love her much as Hayden", She told. I was shocked to say at least. I decided that I make Hailey feel loved, appreciated and important.   
**Time skip (Wow I haven´t made any side comments yet)**

  
When everyone was awake we started planning. "So we have roles, obviously. We just change the names to be more modern", Fischer said. He and Hailey will do the plot because Fischer is the best writer and Hailey knows the movie best. "We can get the costumes, wigs and other stuff", Roxana said and her brother nodded. That isn´t surprise to anyone. "I have history n theatre so I can get something from there and I know acting", Stephanie said. **(Of course character based on Snotloud have to ass sometimes or drama queen. I chose latter)** "If something needs to be build, I can handle it", I said. My granpa was wood carpenter so I can ask his help. "I make few calls. I know how to get actors and the most of the vehicles from abroad in a week. We can do much with greenscreen but I think we can use our test track. It´s in good shape and it´s administrator will probably help us. F1 car we already have but I have to call my brother for permission to use it. Zarina, Gary and Eerika will also help", Hailey said. Wow she can do much. "So do we have everything?" Fischer asked. "on my list, yes", Hailey informed. "So lets get ready to practice", I said and we left in different rooms to make calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not reveal anything from the plot before I actually write it. Makes it more exiting. Also I gonna write it that in one chapter so that will probably take a week to make. I´m lazy and I sometimes suck at English. And I think that I´m going to regret it later nut o well.


	19. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can guess who finds out and what

No one´s P.O.V

  
Gang had magnificently made progress in their "movie". It´s been almost a month since first weekend at Hailey´s home, month after Ace had asked his crush out. What comes to the movie, they got their parent´s permission to spend all weekends in the mayors house. As long as they get something done to project. And what comes to our love birds, they got Stephanie to keep it secret even though she wanted the money from her classmates and basically slap Miranda´s face with it.   
In the school, people had noticed that gang and "Helen" were closer than ever before and we all know who isn´t happy about it.  
Hailey´s P.O.V

  
I was walking to our school. I haven´t took my cars since I revealed my identity to my friends. I love morning walks, even though they are long but at least I get training from it. We did more in to our project last week than normal, I asked, because I know that we can´t get anything done this weekend. I haven´t said them why, they will know later. I can say that I´m hyped about this weekend.   
In our school there is normally no one there when I get there but now there is lot of people. What the heck? Clock is 7:15. Know one is this early in here except me, Fischer or Miranda´s group if she want´s to annoy me. I shrugged and went to my locker. When I got there, there were very angry group of bitches. **(Sorry for the language)** Miranda´s face was redder than her hair and if look could kill, I would be in trouble. I don´t understand so I fast wrote message to gang and asked if they knew something about this. I put my messenger back into my locker because I knew that I was in trouble some way or another. Also I have have meeting with my teacher and I don´t need my back there. 

  
Fist slammed to next locker to mine so I locked and saw Miranda looking into my soul. If I wasn´t used to death glares from the track, I would be scared but Miranda can´t pull it of so good so I´m just annoyed. "Morning Miranda", I said hiddenly annoyed. Normally when Miranda gives her warning to me, she does that alone with her group, not when most of the school is watching. "Did I warn you before or didn´t that arrived and registered in to your brain that not to touch my boyfriend?" she asked rhetorically with the tone that I would only understand as murder. "Yes, I remember and I haven´t touched your boyfriend"; I said calmly. If we both shout it would end up in to a fight, not that that isn´t possible either ways but at least I´m not in trouble with the teachers then. "I haven´t touched Ronald", I continued. Ronald Affentic is in Ace´s soccer team and is almost good as him. Almost. Stephanie said that they have dated on and off again and again because she want´s to be free for Ace but she doesn´t want to be single. But I think that comment was mistake because she took step closer.

"I was talking about Ace, nerd. You leave him alone. This is your final warning", She threaten me. "And how do I supposed to avoid him. We are in the same project?" I said with an eyeroll. "Ou yeah just the project. No one believes that. We saw you two in a cafe yesterday. I don´t think that is part of your project", she said with so much venom in her voice that it would be enough to poison small country. I didn´t get enough time to answer when hit came straight to my face. I was surprised. She have slapped before but never she have hit me. She was about to hit me again nut hit never came. I opened my eyes that I haven´t realized that I had closed. Front of me was very, VERY, angry Ace Hofferson. "Never raise your hand against my girlfriend again", he said to her with the voice I couldn´t even think that he possessed.. There were shocked faces to say at least. "Now it´s time to pay up!!!!!" I heard and I saw the gang coming to us. Ace let go of Miranda and helped me to the nurse because my nose was bleeding but I was sure that this was just beginning. I´m normally so keen into "guy saves the helpless girl" type of things but I got to say that it feels nice. I just hope that Miranda can keep her jealousy contained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m sorry that I didn´t updated last Sunday or Wednesday. I was tired as hell and i normally have time to write in the evenings. Short chapter, I know but I will update tomorrow as well. I hope. To those who lives in Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia or Lithuania: Glad Midsommar, Hyvää Juhannusta, Rõõmsat jaanipäeva, Priecīgus Jāņus and Laimingos vasaros.


	20. Date and over protective big brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayden comes to a visit but he and Hailey haven´t really talked after he moved to Europe.

**Hailey's P.O.V**  
It has been a week since Ace told everyone that we are in a relationship. I can say that I have never had this much attention. Not once. Not when I won my first race or any of my championships. What scares me most that I actually like it. To be in center of the attention. I know that popularity changes people but I think that popularity makes me nicer. I don't have to be rude or annoyed all the time but I still won't talk much or tell about my self. I like to keep it hidden so still, no fancy clothes no matter how much Stephanie asks me but something nicer.   
Me and Ace are in our second date right now. We actually don't have much alone time because the project but twins are now out of the town so we had free time. Fischer said that he can edit material we had already and Steph is helping him with the visual stuff. **(Not a ship before someone asks)** We are in Austin. I love the city so much but I would never want to move there. My next home will be in Europe, easier to travel if everything goes according to the plan.   
We are in my favorite place were you can actually can go. My favorite would be COTA but well, I don't have to say anything else. No, my second favorite place is "Epoch coffee". I like to visit in that coffee shop, I don't know why but I'm more relaxed there. Plus it's 24/7. **(I still don't know what do you do on dates so don't judge me)** We have talked for hours and I think that I start to fall in love with Ace. He is sweet and actually want's to listen my race and career things. I had the fear that he would only talk about soccer and about his things. I don't know were that fear have come from but I'm clad that it was in vain. Even though he still don't understand much about F! or motorsport in general he promised to watch races with me in TV. **(Hopefully your bf also is just as understanding, Sister V)**  
We also went to the movies even though my family's home theatre is better but just for the sake of the date and the mood. **(Movies and Cafe shops, yeah I know but I really have any ideas)** Luckily Thor: Love and thunder still was in theatres because I haven't seen it yet. **(If we please would get even some movies from the USA right now.)** Clock was 10 pm when we got to my house. Ace would sleep at my place in the quest room. We were so into in our conversation that we didn't notice that there was one more car. We went inside and I gave Ace quick kiss. "Thanks for amazing date", I said. He was smiling at me and he gave me a kiss as well "Your welcome m'lady" **( Is this ho you write it? I know it's not written "my lady"** ) "WHAT THE HELL!"  
Hayden's P.O.V  
There were many things that I waited but this was not one of them. I decided to visit Hailey before the season starts. We haven't talked much since I left. Only time she called me was to ask permission to use my F1 car. When I gave permission, call ended. I know that she is mad at me, leaving her alone because I know that dad was never home, he most of the time was in work and more and more he started to sleep at there as well.   
I imagined that I would get very angry little sister who would start yelling at me at the second she lays her eyes at me but no, she doesn't even see me. She is just kissing some guy. I would have believed that I would see her in a relationship before age of 35, after her career would be more or less over. She looks this blond guy lovingly and I feel angry about it. **(No, no, and more time no. Even though I ship Jonerys with passion, I don't agree with incest)** I am jealous. Only guy in her private life have been me and now someone else have taken that spot. What if the guy is just a gold digger. How can Hailey be so irresponsible. She was the one who wanted the fake name in the first place. When the guy kissed at Hailey I couldn't keep silence. She is my baby sister and it's my job to protect her.  
"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. The couple turned around and finally noticing me. The guy was confused but Hailey's reaction was something I was expecting in the first place. Anger and annoyance. "Well hello to you too", she said. **(I think everyone can guess what was tone of her voice)** "Don's sass with me Hailey", I said with warning tone. It seemed to anger Hailey even more but she turned to the guy. "Ace, you know where the quest rooms are and Eerika have probably prepared one for you. And before you say that you can go home, remember that the others are coming tomorrow at the morning so we can make our project. I come later to plan last things but first I have to have word with my brother", she said. This guy, Ace, nodded and again kissed her in front of me. definitely this guy is a gold digger. He doesn't have a tact at all. Before I could say anything my sister was dragging me downstairs.   
When we got to the gym, she locked the door and looked me angrily but I didn't give her time to say anything. "How can you be so irresponsible Hailey. You said it your self that you want to have fake name so no one would connect the dots. Besides how can you just bring a guy to our home without asking me or father anything!" If looks could kill, I would be dead right now, I haven't seen her this angry before. "EXCUSE ME!? OUR HOME!? DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU THAT YOU MOVED TO EUROPE AND DAD BASICALLY LIVES IN HIS WORK PLACE. ONLY ONE I HAVE TO ASK ANYTHING IS EERIKA AND SHE IS FINE WITH THAT MY FRIENDS OR MY BOY FRIEND COMES OVER AT WEEKENDS!!! I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE HAYDEN. I KNOW WHY I WANTED THE FAKE NAME. BESSIDES THEY HAVE KNOWN MY REAL NAME FOR A MONTH AND THEY ARE ONLY ONES WHO KNOWS!!!! AND IF MY MEMORIES SERVES ME RIGHT, IT WAS YOU WHO BROUGHT GIRLS TO OUR HOUSE BEFORE YOU MOVED OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD!!!" She shouted but I can see that see is starting to cry. I tried to went to hug her because I feel bad now. But she just pushed me away "You left me alone and now you "have" authority to tell me what to do!" she cried. I again tried to hug her. It normally calms her down but again, she pushed me aside. "You better behave when my friends come over in the morning." she said and went to upstairs. What have I done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated over a month. I just had one of my "fuck I don't want to do anything" moments. I haven't done anything productive since last update so I can think that I'm in trouble when school starts. I didn't write about Hailey's and Ace's first date. I think that is mistake from my side but I leave you to imagine the perfect date. I'm sure everyone has idea what the perfect date sounds like. Also I have been asked to write more about Hayden so there is finally Hayden's point of view (your welcome sister L) And to those who watch formula 1, what are your thoughts about blm in F1. My opinion, I don't like it because it have crossed the line of good measure. Too much is too much. Extreme reaction from Hailey? Maybe. Does it feel natural and normal? No. But does it feel justified? I think yes.   
> Peace out and stay safe (and please really protect yourselves from corona, it's not over yet)  
> -Hallon-


	21. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday 70th Formula 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I can't keep my word about anything. Well what is done is done. But anyway. To celebrate Formula 1 70th birthday (Race was 9.8, Silverstone and I personally think we can forgot both races from that track this year) I planned to make chapter about Hailey finally introducing real F1 to the gang. This has more racing than the first chapter but I don't write no where near to the 58 laps that is the race length of albert park in Australia. I need more practice, time, creativity and writing speed before that. ou and this happens about week after the "fight".

  
**No one's P.O.V (much easier)**  
It has been week when Hayden had came to visit and Hailey hadn't talked him since. The gang is amazed how well you can hide from difficult and awkward situations. Hayden had left on Monday and Hailey is pleased with that. They have done so much to their project and surprisingly everything is filmed but edition is still in a making.   
At the moment whole gang was in Haddock's home theatre. Hailey had managed to combined satellite projector so they can watch it like tv. **(Watching F1 or MotoGP race in a movie theatre would be awesome. I know how to combine laptop to film projector but that just it.)** Gang saw that Hailey was nervous. They didn't understand why. Hailey on the other hand knew that her friends were puzzled. They didn't understand the real danger in her dream job even though she had told what had happened to Jules Bianchi in Suzuka 2014 or Anthoine Hubert in Spa 2019. Even with all security and safety, there still can happen something bad.   
It's three in a morning. "How can you watch all the races like this? At night." Stephanie asked. "If you want to watch it without knowing the results, you have to watch it on live", Hailey asked. In the screen started the intro which every F1 fan knows. "Winter has past and winter tests are over. Quest for the world championship of 2022 is about to begin" Narrator, David Croft said **(I use David Croft and Martin Brundle. I have understood that there is more than one commentator team in English but idk. There is some influences from Finnish commentator)**  
"That's right. What do you think is the Mercedes finally beaten by some other teams or do they still be ones to beat" Other commentator, Martin Brundle asked. "I think yes and when we look yesterday's qualifying, Mercedes pair, Valtteri Bottas and George Russel, are still the ones to beat after they conquered the first row. Now the race track the Albert park has held 26 reaces before this, track record still under Michael Schumacher's name. This 5,303 km long track has attracted almost 80 000 fans to watch todays race" Crofty said   
"Starting grid. On Pole George Russel on his debut race on the new team after Lewis Hamilton stepped down after last years defeat. **(Hey I don't like Hamilton and I can dream besides I made draft about this fic before the corona so.. .And this is my decision and I don't hate from this)** Our reigning champion Valtteri Bottas on the second place. In Second row is the Ferrari duo, Sebastian Vettel and Charles Leclerc **(Still a fanfic)** Third row Max Verstappen from Red bull and Daniel Ricciardo from Renault." Brundel listed. The gang watched closely so they wouldn't have to ask from Hailey constantly who is who. "in the 7th place is Hayden Haddock who had fantastic rookie year last year in Aston Martin and next to him Lando Norris. Also in the top ten is Alex Albon and Pierre Gasly", Brundel continued. "sixth row, Antonio Giovinazzi and Esteban Ocon. 13th. place Daniil Kvyat and next to him Carlos Sainz who failed his fast lap yesterday. 15th Kimi Räikkönen from Alfa Romeo **(I know he is going to retire soon but I can dream still)** and next to him Romain Grosjean. Two last rows are filled with Kevin Magnussen, Nicholas Latifi, Jack Aitken and Lance Stroll who crashed yesterday in Q1", Crofty ended the list. **(I wanted to mix the things a little bit but it is true that there is always the dominant team and the slowest team)**  
"So Hailey, which is you future team if everything goes as planned?" Ace asked. "Probably Alfa Romeo because normally Ferrari academy drivers go first there and then only few best get to race with Ferrari after few years, except Charles who got the place after one year", Hailey answered to her boyfriend.   
"So even though there haven't been raised single meter yet there is already whispers about next years drivers which is pretty early"; Brandle stated. "Yes, only Bottas, Verstappen, Leclerc, Russel and Haddock has contracts for next year so roulette will be hot this year", Brundel stated.   
**Little time skip**  
Formation lap was done and race is about to start. One light, two lights, three, four five. "And it's lights out and way we go. Mercedes drivers got a good start, as did Max Verstappen" Crofty said. "and it seems everybody has gotten a clean sta.AND THERE IS CRASH!" Brundel said/shouted. Everyone were startled. "There is Alex Albon and Pierre Gasly" Crofty said. Red bull and Alfa Tauri drivers were in the gravel area but there seemed to be no bigger damage. Then the statistic showed something that made Hailey go as white as snow. "Wait there is one more. It's Hayden Haddock! That had been huge crash, hopefully American is ok. And the safety car has came." Tv showed that Hailey's brother's car was far more damaged than the other two. While ALbon's and Gasly's cars were on the gravel, Hayden's car was in the barrier. **(Mix Nico Hülkenberg's 2018 crash in Abu Dhabi with Fernando Alonso's 2016 crash in Australia)** Car has flipped over. Monocoque was on the side of the wall. The team radio sign slashed to the screen: "Are you all right Hayden, all you all right?" "Yeah, I'm ok", Hayden seemed to answer and at the same time screen showed Hayden to crawl out of the car. Hailey sighed.  
After 5 laps cars had been cleared and safety car left the track and real racing can again take a place. The gang was surprised how passionate Hailey actually is. They knew that she loved films, the first weekend proved that but in racing she was fanatic.   
"And there comes race leader, Valtteri Bottas, to change tires" Brundel said on Lap 18. Gang saw Hailey tensed up. It wasn't new to them that other than her brother, she liked Finnish drivers. If they didn't knew better and how Hailey talked about the drivers from her "nanna's " homecountry, they would think that she is Finnish. Why? She is quiet but always ready to say something. She doesn't brag too much. They have thought that she would brag about how good she is but after the first weekend, she hasn't even mentioned the two previous championship titles she has  
"And there is contact between Daniil Kvyat and Antonio Giovinazzi!" Crofty said at lap 23. "There seems to be lot of contacts", Fischer said. " Yes but that is normal for first race of the season"; Hailey answered. Twins seemed to love this. Contacts, crashes, speed.   
Lap by lap drivers competed for positions. Even the gang stated to get their own favorites. Ace liked Charles Leclerc's driving style which is fast but it saves tires, Fischer like's Daniel Ricciardo's late breaking style when overtaking, Stephani likes George Russel's and Max Verstappen because their pure talent in driving and twins like who ever crashes/ hits others so they like basically every driver now and then which same time is and isn't very surprising.   
"Mercedes drivers have disappeared to the horizon but battle for third place is getting intense. Verstappen, Leclerc and Vettel all are in the span of 3 seconds and Lando Norris isn't far behind either, only 3,5 seconds behind Vettel" Brundel commented on lap 33. Tv showed how McLaren driver got closer to the Red bull and Ferrari drivers. But the situation didn't change for the next five laps. Minus side of the Albert park track but when was the time for the second pit stops starting from lap 44 action began.   
"So it's time for second tire changes starting with Lance Stroll. This hasn't been good day for Canadian" Groft commented. From lap 44 to 47 everybody changed their tires but then something happened. "There seems to be a yellow flag in the sector 1, let's wait to camera man to chai" Brundel started but then camera man changed the view to explain why there is yellow flag. "And it's Max Verstappen and it seems like that for the first time in years Red bull had made mistake in the pit stop", Crofty said. Tv showed that Max's front left tire wasn't in it's place anymore and that caused second safety car because the Red Bull car wasn't no where near the holes in the barrier were drivers normally try to drive their car when there is a problem and they can't get to the pits. **(Marked with orange for those who knows what I mean)**  
Safety car left after three laps. "Now we have all cars in the same bunch so we should see very intense racing for the last 8 laps especially when everyone have fresh tires." Brundel said. Then the safety car shut it the lights which mean that it comes out from the track in this lap. When restart happened, George and Valtteri shoot away from the others but behind the Mercedes drivers, it was a mess. Overtakings, contacts and much much more. **(Those who whine that I don't write the action then think about this. You can yourself decide how the end result happened. Thinking progress)**  
"And It's George Russel in his first race in Mercedes to take his first win here in Australia"; Crofty said. When order of the drivers behind safety car was Russel, Bottas, Leclerc, Norris, Vettel, Ricciardo, Albon, Sainz, Räikkönen, Grosjean, Latifi, Giovinazzi, Ocon, Magnussen, Aitken, Stroll.  
In the finish line it was:   
1.Russel  
2\. Bottas  
3.Ricciardo  
4\. Vettel  
5\. Norris  
6\. Albon  
7\. Leclerc  
8\. Sainz  
9\. Räikkönen  
10\. Latifi  
11\. Giovinazzi  
12\. Grosjean  
13\. Aitken  
14\. Ocon  
15 Stroll  
16 Magnussen.   
Gang also watched the podium celebration before going to sleep. Clock was 5am in the morning and they were really tired. "Now you guys have seen some true colors of Formula 1", Hailey said before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that result of this doesn't please everyone, not in the way of writing but I really tried but writing a 2 hour race with detail would be impossible to write. Maybe in the future I can write more races but you have to remember, story's main point right now isn't in racing. This took me 3 evenings to write just because I had to make ideas out of nothing. My school started on Wednesday so I try to update this once a week on work days and my other story Past, Present and Future in weekends but that is still open.  
> Peace out and Stay safe. CORONA IS NO OVER YET!!!  
> -Hallon-


	22. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much needed talk between the siblings

**Hailey´s P.O.V**  
I couldn´t sleep. I tried and tried but sleep didn´t come. I know where this is coming from. Guilt. I feel bad. I know that Hayden is okay and racing is safe but still something bad can always happen. I got up from my bed and looked my phone. It´s 7:42. So I had tried to sleep almost three hours. I put my clothes on because I knew that I wouldn´t sleep anyways. I walked to our gym. If I can´t sleep then I can train. I was doing my exercise when I heard voice behind me: "You couldn´t sleep?" I turned around and I saw my boyfriend.   
**Ace´s P.O.V**  
I woke up at 8:30. Rest of the gang is going to sleep at least at noon so I figured out that I should go to the gym. Hailey had given us permission to use those but I think I´m only one who actually go there. I was tired but I can catch up with my sleeping rhythm in the evening. I put my training clothes and went to downstairs. "Morning miss Eerika", I said when I walked to the kitchen to get a water bottle. "Morning Ace! Did you sleep well?" she said. "Well as you can get from 3 and half hours of sleep. I just fill up my water bottle and go to gym before breakfast if that is ok." I said to the older woman. After me and Hailey became a couple and after she gave me the threat talk, we have got along well. "Of course it´s ok. Do you what time would others wake up?" she asked. "Not before the noon", I said chuckling. "So I make breakfast only to you and Hailey"; she said and turned around to make something. "Wait, Hailey is awake?" I asked. I thought Hailey would sleep longer than I. "I don´t think she ever went to sleep", she said, "She have been in a gym for an hour. If you would be nice to get her to breakfast after your training session." No I would get her to stop before I even start training.  
I went to the gym and I see her. She was middle of her exercise. I can see that she has been here for an hour. She is sweaty and I can hear her heaving. She looks hot. I have never seen her in her training gear and I can say that now I´m not surprised why she can beat most of the guys in the gym class. She has impressive muscles and even more I can understand why she hide them in school. All guys would run after her. I have to admit, I am tempted to do something she didn´t approve right now but I have to keep it to my self. "You couldn´t sleep?" I asked. She turned around and she looked chocked. "No, I just came here"; she tried to lie. "Bebe, I know when you´re lying besides Eerika already busted you so I know that you haven´t slept",I said hand crossed over my chest. I see her lowing her head but I saw a tear coming from her eye. When Helen turned out to be Hailey I saw big difference between them. Helen never showed emotions but Hailey does when there is something really great or really bad. She still doesn´t show them for no reason. I went to hug her. "So what´s wrong?" I asked. It felt nice to have her in my arms in vulnerable state. Those are rare and it makes me feel that she trust me. She didn´t get words out of her mouth. "Is it because the race?" I asked. She just nodded. "Is this about your fight with your brother?" she again nodded, still crying. I knew it. I saw haunted look on her face when the crash happened. She was scared. "Have you tried to call to your brother?" and she shook her head. So it´s guilt. I put my right hand under her chin and I gently raised her head so I can look straight into her eyes. "Sweetheart, it´s all right to feel bad after a fight but you shouldn´t jut leave it after that. Now go to the shower and then call your brother. I bet he feels as bad as you", I said to her. She really must feel bad because she went to the shower. I had to strain my self to go after her. Gosh what is wrong with me. I thought I was over my obsession to her.   
Hailey came from shower after I had done my exercise. I have no idea why she had took so long but then again, I train only half an hour on Sundays. She walked in normal clothes. "Did you call him?" I asked. "I will call him when you are ready. We use google meet or zoom to call each other", she answered. Why she needs me to be there but maybe she needs me for emotional backup. "But before that we are going to eat", I said.  
When we had eaten we went to upstairs to Hailey´s room. Rest of the guys haven´t woken up yet. She went to her laptop, opened it and started to search something. I see that she had opened google meet when she put the laptop on the table. It "ringed" few times and then older Haddock showed to the screen. "Hailey?" Hayden asked. "Brother, I´m sorry!" Hailey said, "It was immature from my side to just yell at you as soon as I saw you." "Hailey, I´m sorry too. I was just shocked how you have changed and reacted badly because of it. And Ace, was it, I apologize for criticizing you the moment I met you"; Hayden said. "I understand. I have little sister of my own. I know that big brother might be overprotective", I said. That was true. I probably would have acted the same. After that I left so I didn´t interrupt the siblings. It´s better that they figure things out themselves. But I think that Hailey will be in much better mood after this apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally made Ace to be what I consider as a perfect boyfriend. I regret nothing.


	23. Hayden´s life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I should tell more about Hayden before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Did you miss me? Now that my finals from this fall is over, I can finally concentrate of my favorite hobby: Writing. Long brake, lot's of new ideas and inspiration. Let's go! And btw this is last chapter before the revelation of the "movie". I need to move on with this story or I will get no where with this.

Hayden's P.O.V After lot of talking, most from the sis' side, I finally understood where things went to south. I should have thought that I can't just march to her life when I had just marched out of it. I'm clad that she invited me to watch the rehearsal of their school project. I was allowed to bring my girlfriend also and hope that she will like to meet my family. You see, I never keep one girl for too long, it just doesn't work. Most girls want time and attention, that would be fine because I understand it but when they start to demand that I should spend more time with them. I have tried many times but nothing seems to be enough. In the end they all ask the same question: "Me or track". I have always chose the track, it's my job and if they can't understand that, then they are not worth it.

My rookie year went fantastic but this year stated bad. I have to do better because it's not only my career at risk if I don't do well. If I don't good at the track, it's not helping Hailey's situation at all. Even though I am my own person, I know that everyone, who has their eye's on Hailey, has their eyes are on me. If I do grate, people can think that Hailey isn't half bad but if I do horribly, Hailey doesn't have much of a chance. Luckily I have break between Azerbaijan and Spain so I can visit her. I'm also exited to actually meet Hailey's new friends. Before her break, her friends were mainly other drivers but now she has friends that can 100% support her.

I'm bit jealous at her. I have friends, yes but it's not the same. Lance and I get along well. I also can also call Jack, Lando, Alex, George and Charles my friends but it's not same when we race against each other. Also they are older than me, not much, only few years but still. Hailey on the other hand has friends that are same age as her. As well as her boyfriend who seems to love and support her. I don't know this Ace very well but he actually seems a nice guy. He was the one who made Hailey call so I think he doesn't hate me completely. Between the races I have to get to know them better.

I get the another call when I was going to the airport. I left soon as I could because I want to go home It's my girlfriend, Sachiye. I answer: "Hello beautiful." "Hayden are you alright? I saw the crash and I feared that something really bad happened." she said voice full of worry. "Sachiye, I'm all right, just going to the airport so I can be home before the next race", I said. "Hayden, what's wrong. I can hear that something is bothering you." she said. Damn this woman can read me like a open book and we haven't been together more than a three moths. I didn't answer. "Hayden?" she said. "Hailey called", I stated. There were long pause. "Did you get to talk things through?" she asked. "We did. We are good now but I can say that Hailey is still hurt from what I did", I told her. "What are you going to do?" she asked. "Well, does the trip to my home town sound good?" I asked her. "Well if you going to meet her, that is going to help things.. Wait! Did you mean that both of us would go?" She asked. "Well if you want. Hailey and her friends have their project presentation and she invited us to watch it as well as our dad. It would be good to you to meet them", I said to her. "Of course I will come. When is it? I have always wanted to go to the states", she said more than excited. "First week of May so don't but anything on the calendar", I said jokingly. " I won't. I will meet you at the airport. See you honey", she said. "See you" I said and hung up. I haven't brought any of my ex's to my home town so this is going to be something new. Maybe finally I have founded the one.


	24. How to make your team part 1 + starting things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. My favorite part in this book starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter(s) that are the reason to this whole story. Now, because I'm basically nobody, I like to say thank you all of those who had read my stories. Especially I want to thank Sister V, or Crimson Leaf as you know her, who had supported me ever since we met. Back to the real task in hand. Original idea was to but "whole movie" in to the same chapter but I have realized that it would take too much time to write it, considering that one chapter to the "Past, Present and Future" takes me about 24 h to write so I decided to make this to parts. 5 or 6 parts, maybe more if I feel like it. I try my best describe and write, how I visualized this. Movie happenings are written with bold and underline. Enjoy!

No one's P.O.V

5.5.2022. That is the day that the gang's project is shown to the rest of the high school. Hailey was nervous because this movie was something bigger than just project that few hundred people will see, no this was about something bigger. **(If you don't remember, go check chapter: "Pep talk and things get ready"** ) But if there was someone more nervous than Hailey, it had to be Ace. Both, Hayden and Sam were in the town because of the project. Even though he had met Hayden before, that meeting didn't go very well. If Hayden reacted that bad, how Sam, Hailey's dad, would react. They were all in school, everything was ready from gang's side, work has been done.

"Today's project is made by Ace Hofferson, Stephanie Jorgenson, Fischer Ingerman, Helen Boargsen, Tyrion Thorston and Roxana Thorston", Mr. Bludvist said. The gang stepped to the "stage". The main "show" was in gym class because it was the biggest and all the Junior class fitted in it. "We wanted to do something different, something that unites us as a group", Fischer said while he was inserting his computer, were the film was, to the stand, so it would show it to whole school. "So we picked the movie that will represent all of us in some ways", Ace continued. "The movie we picked is How to train your Dragon from Dreamworks from 2010", twins said at the same time. "But it also should telleveryone of us that you should never give up. No matter what are the odds", Stephanie added. Fischer got his computer connected. He gives nod to Hailey. "May we present: "How to make your team"." The light's goes of and film started.

 **Scene shows a small town. It dark and gloomy and weather looks cold. "This is Berk", said girl's voice said off screen. "It's twelve days North of hopeless, and few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the merisian of misery", the voice continued as the camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal small town nested on an outcropping of sea mounts**.

People gasped. How did these students achieved close to theatrical levels. Hayden looked smug because he knew that Hailey had used their green screen.

**"My town. In word, sturdy. It's been here for few hundred years but few of the buildings are constantly rebuild. We are just as modern as New York, Berlin or Paris. The only thing we have different is our fire problem. You see, most cities fire problems starts from electricity or gas. We have" Voice was interrupted by loud noise when someone open a door from inside. Door reveals huge explosion, it's blasting fire everywhere. Door is slammed shut, revealing girl with auburn hair, green sweater, black pants and black glasses. "...other problems",girl says. She reopens the door and leaps off the front porch. She waves through other people who also are going to see the explosion what damage it had caused.**

**"If you're thinking that we are insane when we are running towards the damage, you'll right. Most of our families originate to the Vikings so we have stubbornness issues", Girl said off screen. As the girl darts trough the other people, shouting and siren from the firetruck can be heard: "My name is Hicca. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents in this towns are very traditional and they believe that hideous names will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like we couldn't do that other way." Some man knocks Hicca down and shouts: "Arrggggh! Mornin'!"**

**Hicca gets back to her feet and still runs towards the explosion site. People who passes Hicca shouts "What are you doing out!?" "Get inside!" "Get back inside"! Hicca continues to run until she is yanked from her sweater. Big man with EXPENSIVE suit is holding little girl in anger. "Hicca? What is she doing out again", He speaks to the crowd before turning to the girl in question: "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" The man pushes Hicca away from the fire. "That's Stoick "The Vast" Mayor of the town. They say that he is the best mayor we have ever had because he leads with passion. Do I believe it? That he is the best? Yes I do", Hicca said off screen in awe.**

**Stoick was looking at the fire, straight face. "Damage?" He asked one fire fighter even the fire hasn't eased yet. "Same as always. We just hope that we get the fire in control before fire spreads and makes more damage", firefighter said. "Good", Stoick answered, still looking the flames. Firefighter goes back to his work.**

**In the meanwhile Hicca had gotten to another place, a house next to the fire. "Ah! Nice of you to join the show. I thought you would miss this", Man in the house said. He was big, had two prosthesis and looked like that he hadn't showered in weeks. "Ah, me? Nah, come on! You know me better than that Gobber", Hicca said to the older man. "I thought your father finally gotten you leave the danger and tinkering and to start the think how to be lady", Gobber said. "That nice meathead with attitude sometimes is Gobber. He is my godfather but he has basically raised me since I was a little, well littler.**

Sam looks at his children. Hayden seems to look at the screen in awe but when he turns to Hailey, he sees a same look that he saw when Hailey was young and he had just refused to let Hailey race with Hayden. Had he been that bad. Movie hadn't gone for long but he could already see that Hicca is just different name for Hailey.

**Outside things weren't going great. Firefighters tried their best to control the fire but it looked bad. "See. Good old town. Lots and lots of problems. Screen showed that there were 5 teens trying to help to put fire out and keeping the other people out of the professionals way. "Oh that's Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins Tuff and Ruff, and Ash", Hicca introduced others. Voice flat. Screen showed how the teens work. Hicca watched from the window, clearly jealous. "Their job is much cooler. They get to work and I have to sit inside", Hicca muttered. She was walking towards the door but Gobber snatched her. "Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark", Hicca pleaded. "Oh, you already have marks", Gobber said. "All in the wrong places. Please, two minutes. I'll manage to help successfully and my life will get infinitely better. I wouldn't have to be "the lady"", Hicca said annoyed. Gobber wasn't having it: "You are girl, you're 15 and you're only girl in your age." "Umm And why all the guys are out? It´s unfair", Hicca reminded. "Life is", Gobber said.**

**"But I still can help with my inventions for fire safety..."Hicca started but her invention, the she kept in Gobber's house went on and splashed water everywhere. Gobber got it shut down by hitting it but now it was broken. "See, now this right is what I'm talking about", Gobber reminded. "Little technical issue", Hicca argued. "Hicca. If you ever want to do more than stay inside and be help, you need to stop all... this", Gobber said pointing at the girl. "But… you just pointed to all of me", Hicca said clearly not happy that sh wasn´t enough the way who she was. "Yes! That´s it! Stop being all of you", Gobber said.**

**Hicca was glaring Gobber threateningly but man didn´t seem to care. "You, sir, are playing dangerous game. Keeping this much anger contained. There will be consequences", Hicca shouted. "I´ll take my chances. Sit. Down. Now.", Gobber said not amused by Hicca´s rant. Hicca sits down begrudgingly. Soon she goes to fantasizing.**

Hayden was confused, why they had needed his F1 car in the first place. Sachiye was looking at the screen wondering, who was Hayden´s sister. They had come home yesterday night and woken up late so, she hadn´t seen her. "Who is your sister?" she whispered to her boyfriend. "That would be Hicca on the screen, Helen in school and Hailey in real life", Hayden whispered back so quiet that Sachiye was the only one who heard it. "Why you whisper so quietly", she asked. "So no one could hear", Hayden answered.

**"One day I will get out there. You see the reason to the fire is known but why it happens isn´t. You see, mayor is big fan of sport, motorsport in general. And everyone in town is committed to it. I would be too but because I´m a girl I´m not allowed. Town has own team in many places. Our MotoGP team has developed very good contender and won few races but that´s it. But then again it´s hard when Honda and Marc Marquez dominates that class. Motocross? That was put up when mayor was twenty. Wins and success but isn´t all dominant. Maybe because mayor isn´t that committed to off track racing, reason why doesn´t even want to try WRC. Town´s NASCAR team is most time consuming. Well, that has something to do with nature of that sport. Le Mans 24h, one of the crowns, and other GT-car races** **(I don´t watch so I really don´t know what they are called. Feel free to educate me)** **. Now that is something that whole town is very very committed. Probably because that is the team that wins the most", Hicca dreams and with each team, comes up the logo of the series and highlights from races.**

Everyone were looking at the gang. The students were jealous, how they had made so realistic things and they had only came up with animation because it was easier, voice acting didn´t take much time comparing to acting. Hayden smiled. His sister and her friends made a right call to not include anyone from school. "very clever Hailey, very clever", he thought. Teachers also were astonished. They had expected that this group is going to take this seriously but not this seriously.

** While scene showed outside again, Stoick seemed to be more angry by the second. Hicca´s voice on the background said: "But mayor´s ultimate plan, his most precious project is the reason why we have these fires. Very badly went testing and building of Formula 1 team. I don´t even know what has gone wrong this badly. First bet would be the twins but I don´t think of that because they aren´t allowed inside. Well, none of us teens are. If just I would get permission to help." "Hicca I´m going outside, you stay inside so stay. put. there. You know what I mean", Gobber says. **

** But instantly Hicca is outside, looking for the way to get closer look and maybe help. "Hicca, were are you going!" and "Come back here!" were heard but girl wasn´t listening. Fireman had gotten some control of the fire but it still looked pretty bad. Hicca on the other hand had found a way to more peaceful side of the building. She was using her small size and her tools to get inside. She managed to do that. Place were Hicca was, wasn´t burning yet so she wasn´t immediate danger but she knew she was in a hurry. "Weird, I was sure that fire would have started from development area but this is still fireless", Hicca pondered. As she was looking the plans and data should be, she instantly knew something was wrong. They were gone. But before she could do anything, one fireman came to area, snatched Hicca. "You know young lady, you should never wander in house in fire", Fireman said.  **

**Firemen had gone the fire out and everyone was there when the firefighter brought Hicca from the building. Everyone were chattering but when they noticed Hicca they stopped and made way for the mayor who was angry when he saw Hicca. "Oh, and there´s one more thing you need to know…" Hicca´s voice said off screen. "Sorry dad", Hicca said on screen. **

Hayden had trouble keeping his laughter which confused his girlfriend. "Hailey had exact same face when we were caught. Back when dad didn´t want her to race", Hayden answered.

**The building was ruined and it will cost money and lot of it, if you can guess anything from Stoick´s face. "Okay, but I might know why these fires are…", Hicca started but Stoick grabs her back of her collar and hauls her away, fuming with anger and little bit of embarrassment. "It´s not like teh last few times with my inventions, dad. I mean I really saw something strange inside. You were busy on fires and actual stuff but you didn´t notice that the development part is untouched so..."Hicca started explaining but her father was having none of it: "STOP! Just...stop." Everyone is silent as they watched father and daughter argue. "Every time you step outside, something bad happens or you don´t behave as you should be. Can you not see that I have bigger problems. We are losing money and I have to watch already grown woman that she would behave. I should be solving what is causing this other than your weird nonsense theories", Stoick scolded. "Between you and me, I´m not the one who is causing the trouble in this part", Hicca muttered offended. "Hicca, can´t you just follow simple orders and stay inside", Stoick exasperated. "I can´t stop myself. I just want to know more and be useful. It´s who I am dad", Hicca whined. "You are many things Hicca, but helper in this situation you are not", Stoick said and crowd nods in approval. "Get back to the house" Stoick says to Hicca before turning to Gobber: "Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up."**

**As Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction, Gobber leads Hicca through the walk of shame. They pass the 5 boys that were helping earlier. "Quite performance", Tuff said snickering. "I´ve never seen anyone mess up that badly", Snotlout said. Fishlegs and Ash stayed quiet but glared at the girl. Ruff was snickering with his brother and Snotlout.**

Sam and Hayden gasped silently. The six friends said that this project pictured them so was Hailey bullied in school. Sam instantly sent a asking glare towards his daughter but she wasn´t looking at their direction.

** "I really saw something strange", Hicca said as her and Gobber were out of earshot. "Sure, Hicca", Gobber said nonchalantly. "He never listens", Hicca continued. "Well, it runs in the family", Gobber answered again. "And when he does, it´s always with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich", Hicca continued her rant before starting to mimic her father: "Excuse me, barmaid. I´m afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here is walking catastrophe of a girl." "You´re thinking about this all wrong. It´s not so much what you look like or that you are a girl. It´s what´s inside that he can´t stand", Gobber tried to cheer the girl up. "Thank you, for summing that up", Hicca said as they reached the doorway. "Look, te point is, stop being so hard to do something that you don´t understand and to the things you know of", Gobber tried. "Being a lady and the bride. Gobber, you know that I would be more capable leading the Berk´s racing organization than any of the boys in this town that my dad wants me to marry someday so he could retire. I just wanna help and make my part", Hicca says and goes inside. Gobber turns around and goes back to the town. But Hicca is out again, going to the forest behind the town. **

"This is perfect acting Hailey", Ace whispered, "You look so defeated." "Had a practice", Hailey whispered back. Rest of the gang were smiling at the couple. They were more exiting about the fact that Miranda is going to see this. She hated seeing those two together. Ace on teh other hand wasn´t very excited about that part because Hailey´s dad but also his parents. He hasn´t told them that he had a new girlfriend. Just because his mom used to go to extreme to make him and Steph feel family and perfect when they were dating. Mrs. Hofferson had been crushed when she heard that they had broke up.

**Screen showed that Stoick and huge number of adults were in the town hall. "Either we get to work harder or we lose even more. We have to try harder and do longer hours. That way we will finally get success", Stoick said passionate. "One more try before rules change", He continues. "But it will never work", someone said from the crowd. "We are descendants from Vikings. We will never give up but try harder when something comes in front of us. Now who´s with me?", Stoick askes but none in the crowd were silent and none raised their hands. "Maybe in few years" and "I got something to do at home", were heard from the crowd, murmuring. "Alright. All if those who refuses will look after Hicca after I will leave for the NASCAR race to lead the team", Stoick said. Enthusiastically everyone, who wasn´t on some team yet, raised their hands. "To work!" someone shouted. "That´s more like it", Stoick said pleased and everyone but him and Gobber leave to work or preparing for the upcoming seasons.**

**"I´ll pack my undies", Gobber said and was about to stand. "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits. As you know. Guys have to know what they are doing", Stoick said. "Oh, perfect. And while I´m busy, Hicca can do what ever she pleases. New inventions, disappearing to woods for hours, lot´s of time to herself… what could possibly go wrong?" Gobber says sarcastically. Stoick sinks onto the bench besides Gobber, his brow burdened. "What am I going to do with her Gobber", Stoick asks from his best friend. "Put her in training with others", Gobber said. "No, I´m serious", Stoick says. He wasn´t convinced that Gobber was joking. "So am I", Gobber insisted. "She´ll be causing more damage before she even gets to the training arena", Stoick says.**

"Did you´re father have that little hope and understanding towards Hailey?" Sachiye asked. "Well, if Eerika wasn´t there, when our mother died then yes, this could have been close to reality. Even though not this harsh. Hailey then would have taken over dad´s company but I think that even now it will go to her. She has always been better with finances and money related things", Hayden answered. Sam was horrified how his daughter portrayed him. Okay, he had heard not once or twice from Eerika that he needs to man up from his stereotypes. Teacher looked at each other. They weren´t sure was it a good idea to student´s to voice their opinions this loudly **(It is, if done legally)**

**"Oh, you don´t know that", Gobber started. "I do know that actually". Stoick insisted. "No you don´t", Gobber continued to defend his goddaughter "No, actually I do", Stoick said, still not seeing the reason. "No you don´t!" Gobber raised his voice, irritated how low Stoick thinks about his daughter. "Listen! You know what she´s like. From the time she could crawl she´s been… different. She doesn´t listen. Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her to do some of the things her mother used to love and she goes back to her books or goes hunting for... for trolls", Stoick ranted. Gobber got defensive: Trolls exist! They steal socks." Gobber changes his voice to the dark and pondering side: "But only the left ones. What´s up with that?" "And whet comes to he reading, she is smart girl, always has been and always will be", Gobber said.**

**"When I was a boy…"Stoick started. "Oh here we go", Gobber grumbled. "My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn´t question him. And you know what happened?" Stoick told. "You got a headache", Gobber said dryly. "That rock split in two. It taught me what a person could do Gobber. No matter what are the odds when you are determined enough to do it. Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hicca is not that boy", Stoick continued, not caring what Gobber commented in between. "No, she is not. She is motherless girl and soon you force her into a marriage with some of the boys in the town. Like I said she is clever so she is not accepting that. And you can´t stop her from fighting against you with this Stoick. You can only prepare her", Gobber said and let his words to sink inside of his friends head before continuing: "Look, I know that it seems hopeless to you. But the truth is you won´t always be around to protect her. She´s going to get out there again. She´s probably out there now. She is Valaria`s daughter after." On Stoick face could be seen that Gobber´s words hit they mark.**

Sam and Hayden smiled. This was definitely Hailey´s idea to put her mother´s name in it. Put is was actually Stephanie`s idea to put Hailey´s mother´s name in there.

**Scene changes to the forest were Hicca is walking. She has been walking for hours, she just needed her mind off from things. "Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people feel like their not listened or are quiet but their ideas are listened anyways. No, not me. I have dad who doesn´t let me speak about something that has to do with my future", Hicca ranted. She was so mad that she hadn´t noticed that land under her feet dropped deeply and suddenly se noticed that she was sliding down a hill. When she finally stopped she noticed that she was appeared into some garden. Curiosity takes over Hicca as she stands up and starts walking. She looks around in awe. "What are you doing here?" voice asked behind Hicca. She turns around out of fright and she sees man in his late forties, black hair and green eye´s. "Ssssorry I didn´t mean to interrupts or cause any damage, I just wanted some time alone and I stumbled here. I´m sorry." Hicca says and leaves. She doesn´t want anything bad happen and she needed to go home. She climbs hill up where she had stumbled into the beautiful garden and runs away as fast as possible.**

**When Hicca arrived home later that day, it was dark already, she tried to sneak into her bedroom but her father noticed her. "Hicca", Stoick says. "Dad. uhh…"Hicca starts before continuing: "I, uhh… I have to talk to you, dad." "I need to speak with you too daughter", Stoick says, clearly not Hicca out even now. Which ended them both saying at the same time: "I´ve decided I don´t want to/I think it´s time you learn to know how the team works." When they hear that other one said something they again said same time" What?" "you go first?" Stoick said to her daughter but Hicca was trying to be humble so she said: "No, you go first."**

**"Alright. You get your wish. Team training. You start in the morning", Stoick says. "Oh man, I should´ve gone first. Uh, ´cause I was thinking maybe the team isn´t for me after all and I should start to do some other stuff so I wouldn´t be on the of someone that actually know what they are doing", Hicca rambled "You´ll need this", Stoick said and gave her a book of engineering which Hicca actually had already have read. "But dad, I don´t want", Hicca tried. She was far more interested to go again in the forest and her curiosity had shoot up the roof as she had run/walked to home. "Come on. Yes you do", Stoick said, clearly not listening. "Rephrase. Dad I can´t do that", Hicca started pleading. "But you will", Stoick said clearly started getting annoyed. "No, I´m really very extra sure that I won´t", Hicca said. "It´s time Hicca", Stoick insisted. "Can you not hear me?" Hicca asked. Good question but she didn´t get an answered which it self answered her question. "This is serious daughter. This is what keeps us above the water. And it´s starting to be your time to be the safety net of it. Which means you have to walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of...this", Stoick ranted/demanded to his daughter. "You just gestured to all of me", Hicca whined. "Deal?" Stoick asked. "This conversation is feeling very one-sided", Hicca whined. "DEAL?!" Stoick raised his voice. "Deal" Hicca said defeated. Satisfied, Stoick grabs his suitcases and starts to leave. "Good. Train hard. I´ll be back in half a year", Stoick says and leaves. "And I´ll be here. Maybe", Hicca says, still down that her father doesn´t listen to her at all in any circumstances.**

"You did amazing work with the script", Hailey whispered to Roxana and Stephanie. "I said this would be fantastic", Rox said grinning. Sam on the other hand didn´t, he saw himself so clearly on the screen that he couldn´t even believe it. Hayden had small sad smile in his face. The old times were good that they were old times.

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow finally imagination and motivation for this. If something is confusing, please ask. I answer with pleasure.


	25. Happy Snoggletog

**Unfortunately I couldn´t write next chapter before the Christmas because personal reasons. I hope that everyone will have fantastic and peaceful Christmas, even though situation in the world is what it is. This year has been tough for everyone, one way or other. Many things has been cancelled or postponed. Some may have lost their love ones because of this pandemic, some may have lost their jobs. Some can´t leave their home and see their family and friends.**

  
**But we have to think positive. We have come through many diseases in the past, we hopefully will beat this also. If mother nature wishes that.**   
**Hopefully after Christmas, I get something new to read but now, Hallon H. Stark wishes happy holidays to everyone!**

  
**Peace out and be safe!**   
**~Hallon~**

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing belongs to me. I don´t own anything that is HTTYD related, that belongs to dreamworks and Cressida Cowell Even plot has ideas from somewhere else. Mostly from FanFiction.Net writer Nightstar Fury’s story “Not what you expected”.  
> I really hope you will like this.  
> Peace out and stay safe  
> ~Hallon~


End file.
